A World of Love
by La princesa zorro
Summary: When two sisters are invited to stay with the Titans, one of them is a bubbly girl like Starfire. But the other is a dark, mysterious girl who has a dark past like Raven. Can anyone reach her? PLEASE READ and REVIEW!
1. Welcome Aqualad and Speedy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!!

**Chapter 1**: Welcome Aqualad and Speedy!

* * *

Aqualad swam up from the ocean with his suitcases. He walked up to the Titan's door and knocked. Raven and Starfire opened the door.

"I'm here. Where do I sleep?" asked the fish boy. Raven blushed and showed him to the new guest rooms with Starfire in tow. He smiled and both girls melted into a puddle of slush. He closed his door and unpacked his stuff. A knock on the door stopped him.

"Hey! I'm bunking with you! Leave some space for me!" yelled a voice that Aqualad was familiar with. He opened the door.

"Speedy! Alright! You're in with the Titans too!" They high fived and both unpacked. After they both showered, they went and checked out the rest of the Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, Robin was listening to music, and Raven and Starfire were meditating. Speedy and Aqualad jumped onto the couch and watched the game. All of a sudden, the siren sounded.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin. The Titans all rushed out. Speedy and Aqualad ran after them, and they found themselves near the outskirts of Jump City, near the large lake. Two huge metal bumble bees created by the Hive were attacking two girls, who were running very quickly. Robin was about to charge forward when Speedy and Aqualad stepped in front of the team.

"Watch, and learn," said Speedy, smiling. The Titans watched as the girls were cornered by the cliff and the impeding death from falling into the water. All of a sudden, the taller one grinned. She jumped up and withdrew her twin sais and within a flash, she had cut a hole in one of the bees. The other girl jumped at the other bee and hit it with a lot of fire (literally, fire!) The bees exploded, but caused the cliff to split and fall down. The girls fell down with the bees, and the Titans gasped. But all of a sudden, two swords gripped into the rocks, and the taller girl was climbing up with the shorter girl on her back. The shorter girl pushed off of her back and flipped onto the ledge and pulled the taller girl up. They landed on their feet and looked at the Titans. They stared at Aqualad and Speedy, who both grinned and stuck out their hands.

"Long time no see," said Speedy, pulling up the taller girl while Aqualad helped up the shorter. They both kicked the boys down. The Titans froze up and watched as the two boys faced the girls.

"You'll pay!" yelled Aqualad as they both attacked.

* * *

Chapter 1!!!! A cliffy!! Review, and I post!

Also, I took some of this off of SparkNight!!!!! You're writing is awesome!!!! Also you're twin, LuckyDay. Day , night... I get it!!! ;)

_Chapter 2:_ Do I Know You?


	2. Do I Know You?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 2:** Do I Know You?

* * *

The girls calmly stood there, and as Aqualad and Speedy ran forward, they both socked them in the stomach with a fast side kick. The taller one approached Speedy.

"Do I know you?" asked the girl in an icy cold tone. The Titans all gasped, but all Speedy did was get up. Aqualad got up too and they faced the girls again.

"Speedy and Aqualad, Mission 23857?" said Aqualad. The girls grinned. The shorter one laughed.

"I didn't know you idiots became Teen Titans. You never could stop us, huh Sparky?" asked the girl, nudging the taller one. The taller one smiled and stuck out her hand to Speedy.

"Sunny, remember me?" asked Aqualad, who smiled at her fondly.

"Who could forget an idiot like you?" she said, giving him a hug. Aqualad blushed, and Raven and Starfire blew up. Robin walked forward.

"So, these friends?" asked the Boy Wonder. Sparky looked at Robin. She shook his hand and the rest of the Titan's without vigor. When Starfire tried to embrace her, she simply put up two fingers and Starfire stayed away. The shorter, however, was very cheerful and gave out warm handshakes.

"Well, let's get back to the Titan's Tower. Hey, want to pick up a movie on the way home?" asked Beast Boy. Sunny nodded and looked at Sparky. She nodded, but looked off into space. Speedy waved his hand in front of her and pushed her forward. Sparky quickly had him in a headlock, and Sunny told her to 'cool it.'

After they got home (after some pizza and renting the movie) all of the Titans sat down on the couch. It was already nine o'clock, and they wanted to watch the movie. Starfire sat down next to Robin with a bucket of popcorn, which they shared. Raven sat next to Cyborg, who had his arm over the couch, protectively around her. Beast Boy jealously sat next to a pillow.

"Man, I wish Terra was here!" he said under his breath.

"Hey guys! Am I too late to catch the movie?"

* * *

Chapter 2!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger! Fine, I give you a spoiler

_Life is seriously a soap opera_

Chapter 3: _Scary Movie, Yes?_


	3. Scary Movie, Yes?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 3:** _Scary Movie, Yes?_

Aqualad and Sunny 

* * *

"Terra?" said Beast Boy as he turned around. There stood the blond hair girl who he had loved for so long. She was dressed in her black "T" shirt, and had on her khaki shorts. She jumped and sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Life is seriously a soap opera," said Raven as she and Cyborg grinned. The rest of the Titans looked at her. Was it really Terra?

"Yah, it is. Sparky and Sunny learned a few tricks," said Aqualad as the guests came in. Terra thanked them over and over. That was when the Titans could see the new girls well.

Sunny wore a bright blue tank top with a big sun in the middle. (It's like Starfire's, except a little longer!) She had on dark blue shorts and blue and yellow shoes. A belt that was electric yellow fitted around her waist, and the belt buckle was silver (those airplane type!) with an engraved yellow sun . (Starfire gasped over it and claimed to want to go shopping for one.) Her black hair with some blue streaks was long and let lose. (Okay, I took this from LuckyDay! She's a great writer!! Can't blame me!!) She stood at 5 feet 2 and 12th inches, only up to Aqualad's forehead. She had on a sun necklace, and had a bright smile. She sat down on the long couch while Aqualad slid next to her. He took her hand and put his arm around her shoulder. The door opened, and Sparky and Speedy walked in.

Sparky wore a black t-shirt that was tight so it wouldn't snag into corners. (Like a wet suit) She had a red "S" written in it that looked as if it were cut by a sword. She had on black shorts and stood at 5'3.8'' Her black shorts looked like spandex running pants, and were black with a strip of red. Around her waist was a thin red chain belt which hooked on with her twin sais. On her back were strapped her twin kantana swords, and she looked deadly. (I jacked this from SparkNight! Sorry! I give her all the credit because her story is awesome!!! I mean, a ninja fighting girl! Anyway...) Her hair was tied in a low ponytail which was raven black with a few streaks of red. Her shoes were black with a red "Z", and around her neck hung a small silver chain with a small red "Z". Over her eyes was a black mask with a red "S" cut in it. She stood equal to Speedy, and had an evil grin which was bright and pure evil! (In a good way. Like Spark from the story!) Speedy jumped over the couch and ended up next to Aqualad. Spark leapt over to, and landed next to Speedy.

Speedy and Sparky were the only pair that didn't sit close. Starfire was sitting next to Robin and he had his arm over the couch. (More like around her!) Beast Boy was holding Terra, who had her arms around him. Cyborg popped in "The Grudge" (speaks for itself!) and sat next to Raven. His arm was around her protectively, and Raven leaned a little on him. Aqualad and Sunny were very close. Sunny was relxed with her head on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair absentmindedly. As the movie went on, Starfire hid behind Robin's cape, and Beast Boy and Terra hugged tightly. Raven turned her head, and Cyborg's arm went around her to shield her. Sunny hid her head in Aqualad's hair, and he held her close. Sparky once jumped and scooted closer to Speedy, who blushed. Afterward, the Titans went to sleep. Except Sparky and Sunny didn't have rooms. Robin grinned.

"Well, just bunk with Speedy and Aqualad."

* * *

Chapter 3!!!!! Well, is it good? Cliffhanger again!!! A spoiler

There's a Halloween party down town. There is couple dress up contest. Let's see which Titan couple can win the grand prize.!

_You're on! _

Chapter 4: Halloween Party


	4. Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 4:** Halloween Party

* * *

Speedy and Sparky

"You want me to bunk with Aqualad and Speedy?" exclaimed Sparky as Robin and the others walked out of the living room. Terra was about to say that Sparky could stay in her room when Beast Boy shushed her up. Sunny and Aqualad looked at each other, while Sparky looked angry.

"Only if there were four beds!" she yelled. Robin grinned and held up two fingers. Aqualad and Sunny gasped, and Speedy just watched. A night with a girl he liked? Man that was too good!

"Aqualad, Speedy, and Sunny can stay in the room, but I'll sleep on the couch," said Sparky. Speedy was about to protest, but she brushed past him to grab a blanket from Terra's room. That night, Aqualad and Sunny cuddled up together. Aqualad had his arms around Sunny's waist, and Sunny had her arms around his neck. Aqualad pulled her closer, and the couple slept happily. Aqualad hugged Sunny closer, and she sighed, and hugged him back. Speedy turned and tossed in his bed, and jumped up with the pillow and blanket. He walked to the living room and found Sparky sleeping soundly. He sat down next to her and bravely stuck out his hand and stroked her hair. She shivered, and he put his blanket over her.

"Sleep tight, Sparky," he said. He tucked his pillow under her head, and as he was about to leave, her hand grabbed his. Speedy sighed, and smiled.

"Only for you," he said, and sat down next to her.

It was four thirty in the morning when Sparky woke up. She groaned a little and turned around. She tried to move her arm, but something was holding her hand. She looked down and saw Speedy holding her hand. Then, as she sat up, she saw that Speedy's blanket was covering her. Her head fell back onto the couch, and Speedy's pillow caused her head to fall into softness.

"He sacrificed so much," she said quietly. She took her hand out of his and gently picked him up. She draped the pillow and blanket over her shoulders and walked to the guest room. She placed Speedy in bed and put the pillow under his head. She tucked the blanket in and looked at him. She put her hand out to touch his hair, but stopped.

"Too girly! What's happening to me? Didn't I learn after what happened?" she thought and ran out the door. She walked out of the Titan's Tower and walked along the water side. She dove in and swam over to Jump City. She jogged around town twice, and then sprinted. As she entered an alley, a dog growled at her, and thugs gained up on her. But she kicked them and destroyed them. She had gotten two cuts that bled like a stream, but she wasn't worried. She ran out of the alley and into another shadowy corner. She tripped on a flyer and scraped her knee and hand. She looked at the flyer and grinned. She raced back to the water, swam home and entered the Tower.

Speedy sat up in his bed. "_I just had the best dream. I was holding Sparky's hand, and I had my hand running through her hair…"_

"Hey Speedy! If you don't hurry up, you'll miss breakfast!" said Aqualad. Sunny had changed and was already walking to breakfast. Speedy looked tired and forlorn, so Aqualad left him alone. Speedy quickly took a shower and dressed. He walked to breakfast. The rest of the Titans were already there. Cyborg, Terra, Robin, and Beast Boy were wolfing down on their meals, and Starfire and Raven drank herbal tea. Sunny sat down next to Aqualad and gave him a plate of pancakes dripping with syrup and strawberries. He grinned and thanked her. Sunny blushed, and they both ate. Speedy sat down, and Aqualad gave him half of the stack of pancakes. Speedy cut them, and was about to eat them.

"Hey, where's Sparky?" he asked. The Titans looked at each other and shrugged. The door slammed and Sparky ran over to the table. She looked like she was beaten up, but she was happy and had a piece of paper.

"Friend, you have been cut! Let Starfire heal you!" exclaimed the alien girl. Sparky pushed her away and showed the flyer in Sunny's face. The sister's grinned.

"There's a Halloween party down town. There is couple dress up contest. The couple dresses up and then acts out their scene. Let's see which Titan couple can win the grand prize" said Sparky to her older sister. Sunny grinned.

"You're on!" she exclaimed. "The pairings were pretty obvious. Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, Beast Boy and Terra, Aqualad and me, and you and Speedy!"

Everyone finished their breakfast and headed to the rooms to decide on their costume. Starfire and Robin thought long and hard, but came up with a costume that would flip the others out. Raven and Cyborg got creative and became very scientific. Beast Boy and Terra went for the classic, Aqualad and Sunny went classic too, and Speedy and Sparky were a little creative.

It was Halloween night, and the Titans all came together.

"Hey Raven! I love your costumes!" said Terra. Raven and Cyborg were going as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride. Cyborg had painted his face green with black cuts, and had on his neck electric plugs. He had on torn black pants and shirt, and a brown jacket. Raven had painted her face white with black scars, and had dyed her hair black with white streaks. She wore a burned wedding gown, and had on an evil smile.

"Yours is very original, B.B.!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy and Terra were… Tarzan and Jane. Beast Boy wore the leopard skin, and Terra wore the white tank top and red skirt. Beast Boy swung on a vine with Terra in her arms, who tried to stay still. They both looked at the door and burst out laughing as Robin and Starfire walked in.

"How romantic!" chimed Terra as Romeo and Juliet entered the room. Robin had slicked down his hair and wore old Romeo clothes! He had a rose in his hand, and a bottle of poison. Starfire had her hair plaited into a single braid down her back, and wore the time period's clothes. She held a dagger, and a bottle of poison which she drinks to slowly die. They blushed, and in walked Aqualad and Sunny.

"A musical. Interesting," said Robin. Aqualad had on a tuxedo and held a single rose. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, and he looked sinister. Sunny wore a white and blue long formal dress, which had strands dangling from the sleeves. Over her head was a garland of blue flowers, and her feet were in ballet shoes. Raven said, "The Phantom of the Opera and the Angel of Music!" Sunny and Aqualad grinned and looked at the door.

Speedy walked in. He wore a white button up short sleeve and black pants. He had on black boots. He wore a long black cape and a black hat covered his head. He had on a black mask. (He's like Robin's twin!) He had a fencing sword by his side.

"Oh! He is Zorro!" exclaimed Starfire. Speedy grinned.

"But Zorro ain't got no girlfriend!" exclaimed Cyborg. Sparky walked in. She wore a black button up t-shirt with a red "Z" and black pants. She had on a black and red cape that touched the floor. Her eyes were hidden behind her black mask. Her "Z" necklace dangled on her neck. On her cheeks were drawn two "Z". She wore black shoes, and had a fencing sword poked through the cape. Sparky grinned.

"He does now," she said. The Titans all stared at her.

"You cannot be serious," said Terra. "You should be wearing at dress!" Sunny sighed.

"She's a tomboy. Let her be who she wants to be. It reminds her of someone," she said. The other Titans shrugged and they all left.

The building for the party was very big and expensive. Everyone danced, and the Titans danced with each other. Then, the host stepped onto the stage.

"Now, it's time for the couple's dress up performance. We will first be seeing a short romance scene. First up, Raven and Cyborg as Frankenstein and his bride!"

* * *

Chapter 4!!!!! Lots of romance, sorry. My cousin's helping me. A Spoiler!

_Nice to see you again, Sparky._

_Is it really you?_

_Only if you want it to be me… _

(Like SparkNight, so what!!! I like it!)


	5. The Grand Prize

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 5:** The Grand Prize

* * *

Raven and Cyborg

"I know I am only a monster created by a mad scientist, but will you still love me forever?" begged Frankenstein.(Cyborg) He was kneeling on his knee and begging his bride.

"I do not know how much longer you will be, but I do know that I love you," said Raven and they kissed. (Fake kiss, curtain drops) The Titans all cheered, and the crowd applauded. Raven and Cyborg bowed and walked off the stage.

"Next up, Terra and Beast Boy dressed as Tarzan and Jane! They will be doing a short comedy!" They got ready, and the crowd watched. .

Beast Boy stood in the center of the stage, and Terra stood off to the side.

"I am Tarzan, King of the Jungle!!! I call the lions, ROAR!!!! (Terra had on a lion mask and roared back.) I call the snakes, HISSSS (Terra made a fake rock snake which slithered next to him.) I call Jane! (Beast Boy picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. She picked up.) Hey Jane baby. What's up?"

The crowd burst out into laughter as Terra and Beast Boy bowed and walked off the stage. The Titans congratulated them, and they blushed.

"Now, we will have Starfire and Robin as Romeo and Juliet! This is a tragedy scene!" Starfire lay down on the stage floor with her bottle of poison in her hand. Robin stood over her.

"Oh Juliet! My heart yearns for you, and I shall go with you to thy Spirit World!" Robin drank the poison and collapsed. Juliet slowly woke up and saw Romeo laying there. She tried to kiss him for poison, but found nothing. She took his dagger and stared at the crowds.

"Oh Romeo! How have you perished without me? I shall join you!" Starfire stabbed herself and fell on top of Robin, dead. The curtains closed, and everyone cried. Robin and Starfire stood up and bowed.

"Now, Aqualad and Sunny as the Phantom of the Opera and the Angel of Music! This will be their musical act." The lights dimmed, and focused on Sunny.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams, he came. The voice which calls to me, and sings my name. And though I dream again, and now I found. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind," (It is a song. I love it!!! Don't just read it, listen to it!) sang the Angel of Music. The Phantom of the Opera appeared behind her

"Sing once again with me, a strange duet. My power over you grows, stronger yet! And though you turn from me, and glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind," sang Aqualad as they danced. Sunny kept looking for someone as the Phantom drew her closer.

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me the fear!!!" sang Aqualad. Together, "Our sprit and our voice, in one combine, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my (your) mind," They danced and leapt together across the stage. Aqualad grabbed Sunny and held her tight.

Sunny burst out, "Is there, a Phantom of the Opera?" Aqualad said, "Sing, my angel of music!" They collapsed onto the floor with Aqualad hugging Sunny, and the curtains fell.

The crowds cheered, and they took a bow and curtsy. They walked off the stage.

"Now, lastly, Sparky and Speedy as Zorro and his girlfriend! They will be doing, an action and romance skit!" The crowds gasped.

Zorro appeared and fought of the last of the bad guys and scribbled a "Z" in the chests. All of a sudden, a ton of bad guys appeared and surrounded him. Zorro glanced around.

"I am Zorro's Avenger, and I come to fight for the right of people and Zorro!" exclaimed a voice. Everyone glanced up at the rafters. Out of no where, a black dressed girl in a black cape swung down and did a double flip, and landed in front of Zorro. She kicked and dueled the bad guys with her fencing sword, and she fought along side Zorro.. She cut a "ZS" in their shirts, and when they all laid dead, she stood next to Zorro, satisfied. Zorro looked at her and caught her chin and raised her eyes to look at him.

"You've always been the sweetest woman I could ever have," Zorro said, and pulled her in for a kiss. But Zorro's Avenger swung and pushed him away. She backed with a back flip, and landed on her feet.

"I'm only Zorro's Avenger, not his woman. The Avenger seeks no love, but seeks only vengeance," she said, shattering Zorro's heart. The crowd gasped, and Starfire cried. It was heart breaking.

_It's all a play, but why do I feel so hurt_? _wondered Speedy as he crumbled into a heap of defeat._

"No, but you are my girl," said a voice as it swung from the rafters and landed neatly next to Sparky and held her in a tight embrace.

"It's Red X!" yelled Robin. Red X saluted him. He had his belt back, (only because he stole it back!). The crowds gasped, but Sparky was looking at him.

"Nice to see you again Sparky," said Red X, looking at Sparky.

"Is it really you?" she whispered. Red X smiled under his mask.

"Only if you want it to be me…" he replied, but was then struck by one of Speedy's arrows.

"Let her go!" yelled Speedy in anger. Red X laughed and pinched Sparky's neck. Sparky was quickly put to sleep. He jumped and threw a red X at each couple and pinned them down.

"Catch you later!" he said, saluting the crowds and he vanished with Sparky.

"NO!!!!!" yelled Speedy.

* * *

Chapter 5!! Okay, so funny and unoriginal, but it works!!! A Spoiler!

_Where am I?_

_In a place I call home. Welcome home, Sparky_.


	6. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 6:** Where am I?

* * *

Red X and Sparky

(Sounds a lot like SparkNight's starting, but she said it was okay!!! I give her all of the credit, and I also give LuckyDay all of the credit too!!!)

Sparky woke up, dazed. She was lying on a soft bed, but how did she get there? She slowly got up and walked around.

"Where am I?" she wondered. Sparky found a length sized mirror, and looked at herself. She was still in her Zorro costume; but the Halloween party was hours ago. A person appeared in the mirror beside her.

"In a place I call home. Welcome home, Sparky," said Red X as he hugged Sparky to his chest. Sparky pushed away and turned to look at him. She slowly lifted her arms and removed the white mask. She gasped. Red X chuckled, and took out a necklace that had a red "S." He showed her the side of his shoe, which had an "S."

"I waited for you. Please don't leave me again," whispered Red X, looking her in the eyes. Sparky looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. She turned around as tears fell from her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her, and Red X comforted Sparky.

"Why? Why have you come here?" she asked, looking back at the face that she knew for so long. Red X dried her tears and held her close again.

"I was foolish and lost you once. I will not lose you again," he promised, wrapping her tighter in his arms.

_T Tower…_

"I can't believe it! Sparky gets kidnapped, and I have no clue where she is!" yelled Speedy in frustration. Lucky was crying on the couch as Aqualad hugged her. Raven was meditating, trying to find Sparky. Robin grinned.

"Don't worry. I put a locator on Sparky. We can track her…" All of a sudden, a video popped up onto the Titan's screen. It was Red X.

"Hey! I played the hero once too many times. Thanks Robin for the belt! Any way, Sparky's safe with me. And you can't track her because I took off the locator. Well, later!" He saluted and signed off. The Titans all looked at the screen, then at Speedy, who was crying in his hands.

"We'll find her, don't worry. Raven can find her," assured Terra. Raven was still meditating, but then popped up.

"She's somewhere inside Jump City. I can't quite tell, but she's in Jump City. Somewhere."

_Somewhere in Jump City…_

"So, Sparky, who was the guy you were with?" asked Red X as they sat on the bed. Sparky flopped over.

"It's Speedy, you know, from class? We were all best friends. I like Speedy, he's nice," Sparky said. Red X looked over her and pulled her up with his hand under her back.

"Do you love him more than me?" he asked quietly. He looked at her, and Sparky moved away and stood up. Red X stood up and moved toward her. Sparky was forced against the wall, but could move because Red X stood right in front of her with his arms on the wall around her. Sparky looked away, but his hand pulled her head toward him.

"Do you?" he asked again. Sparky tried to look away, but Red X wouldn't let her. He brought her face closer to his, but Sparky pushed him away. Red X grabbed his arm in pain and fell onto the floor. She slipped around him, and walked toward the door. Red X ran behind her, and held her tightly in his arms. Sparky struggled to move out of the embrace.

"I love you Sparky. I love you," he muttered, and they toppled onto the bed. Red X wouldn't let go, and Sparky was crushed against the bed. He turned her around, and looked at her. She gulped.

"I like you too, but it's been so long…" she looked away. Red X brought her chest to his and hugged her hard. She cried softly. "Do I really love him?" she wondered.

* * *

Chapter 6!!!!! Really romantic. More adventure, I promise!

"_You promised to love me forever. Why?" _

"_Forever doesn't always mean eternity…"_

"_It does to me!"_

Chapter 7: The Search


	7. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, so hah!!!!!! I win!!

**Chapter 7:** The Search

* * *

Speedy Runs Fast

"Speedy, you should get some rest. Worrying about her won't solve anything," said Robin to the grief struck archer.

Speedy looked up. "You don't understand! If Starfire was gone, you would be worried too!" yelled Speedy to the Boy Wonder. Robin patted his back, and the Titans alarm went off.

"Someone's trying to get by!" yelled Robin as all of the Titans lined up to fight the trespasser. A letter slipped through the doors, and the alarms stopped. It was addressed to Speedy. He picked it up and tore open the envelope.

_Speedy _

_I know how much Sparky means to you, so I'll let her go back to you. But she will return to my side, and she will be mine. _

_- Red X _

Speedy yelled, "Yes!" and did a happy dance in the Tower. It was three o 'clock in the morning, and Speedy sat on the couch and waited, and waited.

"She is coming back at eight o'clock, my friend," said Starfire.

"Yah, Sparky's known to be late! Get some rest, Speedy," said Sunny as all the Titans headed to their rooms. Speedy lie down on the couch with a pillow and blanket and fell asleep.

_Somewhere_…

Red X stopped hugging Sparky and let her rest on the bed. He groaned as his arm shocked him with pain. Sparky went up and took his arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a long cut and bruise of where Speedy's arrow struck. She gently blew on it and then kissed it. Within a minute, the cut had healed, but the bruise was still there. Red X pulled down his sleeve and looked at Sparky. He took her in his arms and cradled her.

"Do you love me?" he asked again softly. Sparky looked at him in pain.

"I like you, but there are other people in my heart too," she said softly into his chest. He pulled her away.

"You promised to love me forever! Why?" he yelled. Sparky looked away.

"Forever doesn't mean eternity…" Red X grabbed her chin and she was forced to look at him again.

"It does to me!" yelled Red X. Sparky looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"You were kind, nice, and friendly! What has happened!" she yelled back. Then, she pulled one of the blankets off the bed and went up to a big armchair. She sat down and wrapped herself in the blankets. Red X walked up to her.

"Go away. Stop trying to win me over!" she yelled. Red X backed off and then turned off the lights. He slipped into his bed, with tears running down his face.

"Good night, Sparky," he said to the lump on the chair. In the middle of the night, he couldn't stand it anymore and got out of bed. An hour later, he returned to find Sparky cuddled up in a ball, shaking. He picked her up and laid her down in the bed. He tucked her in, and stroked her forehead. He sat down in the chair and watched her sleep. He slowly drifted into slumber.

It was early morning when Sparky woke up. She was tucked into bed. She looked around and stretched. She quietly leapt out of the bed and cleaned it up. She looked at Red X, who was sleeping in the chair. She wrote a note and tucked it under his "S" necklace. She quickly opened the door and closed it, and ran back to the Titans Tower. She ran up the path and carefully flipped over the sensor. She pushed open the doors and walked in. Sparky looked around and then ran toward the couch and leapt over it. A hand grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down. She flipped over in attack mode.

"You're back!" yelled Speedy, causing everyone to run to the room. Sunny hugged her younger sister, and everyone cheered. Sparky hugged Speedy, and started to cry. Everyone was confused. Shouldn't she be happy?

"It's good to be back," Sparky whispered and buried her face in Speedy's shoulder. It turned late, and Starfire proposed an idea.

"Let us have a sleepover and play Truth or Dare! I have heard that it is a good pastime," she said. Everyone agreed and went to their room to change into pajamas. Raven and Sunny tapped Starfire's shoulder.

"Do you have a spare I can borrow?" Starfire pulled both of them to her room and started looking for the perfect pajamas for her good friends. Terra ran after them.

"Can I borrow a pair too?"

* * *

Chapter 7 over! Since its past Halloween, and Thanksgiving is coming soon. Also, Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, Chinese New Year, etc too. I will try to update with close to holiday schedules! Happy Holidays!

(P.S. I have gotten tips from SparkNight and LuckyDay! I will post them for people!)

_Chapter 8: Pajama Party_

The time I was stuck to Beast Boy's Rhino Butt.


	8. The Pajama Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, and some other stuff!

**Chapter 8:** _Pajama Party_

Tip of the Day When writing a romance story that you want people to get hooked on, make dramatic cliffhangers.

_Example:_ _Red X and Sparky danced together at the Christmas Ball. They went out onto the balcony and Red X looked at Sparky. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Let go of my Sparky!"_ (Thank you SparkNight and LuckyDay for the example and tip! You can e-mail them at for more tips! Or e-mail me at because I'm learning from her! Enjoy the story!:))

* * *

Robin came back to the room with long blue plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt which said "Boy Wonder" and had a picture of a motorcycle riding teenager. He carried a red, yellow, black, and green sleeping bag. Starfire walked in dressed in a short satin regular purple spaghetti strap top with a big pink heart in the center and low riding purple satin pants that had hot pink hearts which said, "_Love_" in the centers. Starfire carried a bright hot pink sleeping bag with electric yellow lining. She pulled Raven behind her, who wore a belly fitting dark blue long sleeve (silk) which had a black skull which said "Gothic Girl and Proud." She had on long silk dark blue pants which were like bell bottoms. They had black skull patches on the back of her pants. She carried a feather down sleeping bag which was dark blue and black. After a while, Beast Boy came in. He had on short boxer shorts which were black. His t-shirt was jade green with "Wild Beast" on it. He heaved a black, green, and purple sleeping bag into the room, and also carried his slippers. Behind him was Terra, who wore a short satin spaghetti strap top which was bright blue and had "Super Girl" on it. Her low riding pants were bright blue with super girl symbols written all over it. She carried a gray sleeping bag with blue and yellow swirls.

Robin and Beast Boy laughed as Cyborg walked in. He wore a white tank with dark blue shorts. He had created his holographic ring and looked human again. He flexed his muscles in front of Raven and grinned. She sighed and went to the kitchen to help Starfire and Terra with the snacks and games. The guys set up their sleeping bags, and then set up the girl Titan's sleeping bags. Cyborg pulled out extra fluffy pillows out of his light blue and silver sleeping bag and put them next to each area.

"Where's Sunny, Aqualad, Speedy, and Sparky?" asked Robin as the girls returned with snacks. The door opened, and Sunny and Aqualad walked in, hand in hand. Aqualad wore basketball shorts which were dark blue, and wore a white muscle tank shirt which had, "Fish Boy" on it. He carried a blue sleeping bag. Sunny wore a light blue tank top with a big yellow sun in the center. Her shirt read "Bright and Sunny." Her long light blue pants had yellow suns on it, and she carried a light blue sleeping bag. After them was Speedy. He wore a white t-shirt which said, "Perfect Bullseye!" He wore long red plaid pajama pants, and carried an orange and black sleeping bag. The rest of the Titans sat down in a circle next to the people they loved. All of the boys reached for the bowls heaped with food, but the girls all pulled it away.

"Where is Sparky?" asked a surprised Starfire. The Titans turned to the doors when Sparky walked in. She wore black athletic shorts and a long black t-shirt with a red 'S' in the center. She carried a red and black sleeping bag. She carried it and placed it by the ladder to the roof. She sat down next to Speedy and waited to listen to Starfire. The alien pulled out two bright orange hats. One was labeled "Truth" and the other was marked "Dare." As Starfire cut some strips of paper out with questions on it, Raven gave every Titan a soda, and Terra gave each couple a bowl of nachos with salsa and guacamole.

"Let us play Truth or Dare! I shall start. Raven, truth or dare?" Raven looked at her and calmly replied, "Truth." She pulled a paper from the hat and read it out loud.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Raven blushed, and replied, "The time I was stuck to Beast Boy's Rhino Butt." The Titans laughed.

Raven grinned evilly and took a sip of her Herbal Tea Soda. "My turn. Truth or Dare… Aqualad?" Aqualad stopped chewing his nachos and quickly pulled a paper from 'Truth'. He read, "Have you ever kissed a girl before? Who was it and when?" He blushed, and Sunny blushed too. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I have. It was Sunny, of course. It was during our mission when she had to get some air when she was tied underwater to an anchor (James Bond style!)," he mumbled, blushing. He turned toward Speedy and asked, "Truth or Dare?" Speedy coughed and choked on his nacho and picked one from 'Truth.' He read, "Who is your worst enemy who has tried to take the love of your dreams?" The Titans all said, "Red X." Sparky was quietly chewing her nacho slaughtered with guacamole and hot spicy salsa.

"Actually, the biggest threat to me was a boy named Zorro. He was always trying to take my girl. But I won, I think." Speedy turned to Robin. "Hey, Truth or Dare, Robin?" Robin grinned and pulled from 'Dare.' He turned red and quickly snuck a gulp from his Coca Cola. He read, "You must woo the love of your life with your wonderful singing and then hug her." Everyone laughed at Robin and Starfire.

Robin sang, "Never leave me again, for you have broken my heart, once too many times, just come to me, and be my sweetheart, and I will give you the world and I'll give you all the stars, only if you'll be mine, baby." He hugged Starfire, and (for kicks) kissed her cheek while hiding her face with his cape.. The Titans all howled and cheered, except for Sparky, who was chewing her nacho. Robin turned to her and asked, "Truth or Dare?" Sparky pulled from 'Dare'. Everyone watched her.

"You must hug and kiss the love of your life," she read. The Titans looked at Speedy, who was sweating. Sparky looked at the Titans with an expressionless look.

"What if the love of your life isn't here?"

* * *

Chapter 8 up! I took the hint from SparkNight and LuckyDay! How do you like it? Please review! I'm dying!!!!

_Chapter 9: The Flashback_

His name is Zorro. He is the one who took Sparky's heart.


	9. The Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, and some other stuff!

**Chapter 9:** _The Flashback_

Tip of the Day When doing flashbacks, make it clear where and when the flashback starts and ends. Also, make a flashback when you have to explain the past in detail. (LuckyDay)

_Example: Red X was pinned down to the ground by a strong hand, which he knew so well._

_Flashback_- _"Hey! Nice to see you again? Did you cut class again?" Red X laughed at his friend, who grabbed his hand in a firm, solid handshake." Flash Back End_

(Please send me your tips! I'll post them up as I upload! My e-mail is ! If you want real pros, then e-mail .)

Sunny tried hard not to look at Speedy or the others as Sparky said those words. "_What if the love of your life isn't here?_" The rest of the Titans stared at Sparky. Robin scratched his head.

"I guess you can pick another one, then," he mumbled. Speedy looked shocked, but recovered and quietly drank his Pepsi. Sparky asked Raven to pull one from the hat, and Raven quickly used her powers to find the perfect one. Sparky thanked her and read it out loud.

"You must hug and kiss the boy who is sitting closest to you." Speedy blushed, and Sparky looked a little nervous. All of a sudden, her cell phone went off.

"Saved by the bell," she said and went outside to take her call. When she left, all the Titans looked at Sunny. Starfire asked, "Who is this boy who Sparky speaks of?"

Sunny cleared her throat and looked at them. "His name is Zorro. He is the one who took her heart. It all began in 8th grade at Ridgecrest Junior High…"

_Flashback_

_Sparky was walking out of class one day with Sunny and Aqualad as the bell rang. They walked a little and met Speedy, who walked next to Sparky. _

"_Algebra was whack! I didn't understand explanation of the problem! I know how to do it, and I definitely know that two plus two does not equal sixteen," Sparky said as they got to their lockers. Sparky opened hers and dropped her books in and took out her brown bag. It was leaking. She tossed it into the trash can and waited for Sunny and Aqualad to get their stuff. Speedy hurried up to Sparky, who was leaning on the lockers, bored. _

"_Let me carry your books," offered Aqualad. Sunny gave him her books and the foursome walked to their special table. They all sat down. Speedy gave Sparky half of his mother's homemade ham and cheese sandwich. She quickly ate it and stood up. _

"_Well, I'm headed down to the field to either play extreme dodgeball with Captain CharLee, archery with the Ing brothers, or fencing with Spencer the fencer. See you slowpokes later!" Sparky ran quickly and head down. She jumped onto a railing and slid down like it was a skateboard. She jumped off, did a three-sixty and landed on her feet. Hand clapping reached her ears. A boy who was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans walked up to her. He had on a black mask, and had on a long black and red cape. He stuck out his hand._

"_My name is Zorro. Nice to meet you," he said. Sparky shook his hand. "My name is Sparky. Nice to meet you." She walked down a cement slope with him and they talked about random stuff like track and baseball. Sparky glanced at the field, and saw a flashing light on top of a steep green hill. She walked up to it and looked at it. Zorro followed her, but then yelled, "Look Out!" Sparky turned around and saw a guy in a black trench coat shoot his laser at her chest. She tried to duck, but the flashing light had been a trap and pinned her to the ground. Zorro jumped in front of her and grabbed her. He pushed her down the hill and the tumbled. As they hit the bottom, Sparky was on her back, flat. Zorro got up and held out a hand to Sparky and pulled her up. He looked at her. _

"_You okay?" Sparky nodded her head, but then saw the laser burn on his neck. She reached out her hand and brushed off the blood with her t-shirt. She looked melancholy, and tears began to fall from her eyes. _

"_It's my entire fault. I'm sorry Zorro," she said, and cried into his cape. He awkwardly hugged her. _

"_It okay, Sparky. You were doing what you knew was right." Speedy, Sunny, and Aqualad had heard the commotion and ran down to find Sparky. She wasn't there; only a black caped person was down there at the bottom of the hill. Then Sunny knew where Sparky was. She ran to the hill and found the machine. She looked down at the guy. _

"_Keep her safe, please." Speedy looked down and then saw Sparky with the black caped boy. He gasped, and turned away, tears running from his eyes. Aqualad and Sunny chased after him… _

_Flashback Ended/Interrupted _

"So you had to tell them my story without inviting me?" asked Sparky as she entered the room. Sunny turned to her with a look in her eyes, and Sparky understood. She looked at Sunny and said, "I'm meeting him tonight. Go have your party without me. I'll be gone all night," As she turned to leave Speedy, grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with you, to protect you," he offered. Sparky looked away. "I can save myself," and pushed his hand away. She neared the door, Sparky pulled on her regular clothes and twin sais. She tossed Cyborg a beeping red button.

"I don't like tracking devices. Night, Sunny." Sparky left the room. The Titans began to buzz with questions. Who is Zorro? Is he related to Red X?

Sunny stopped the questions.

"It'll soon be Thanksgiving, why don't we have a Thanksgiving feast?" The Titans all agreed.

Sunny smiled. "Okay, Robin and Starfire can prepare the decorations, Raven and Cyborg can create the play, Terra and Beast Boy can find the games, Aqualad and I will provide the music and singing, and Speedy and Sparky can cook the meal. Remember, a turkey and tofu," said Sunny. The Titans looked at the clock it was midnight.

"Night ya'll. See you in the morning," said Cyborg as he shut down. Every Titan fell asleep, except Speedy. He walked up to Sparky's sleeping bag and picked it up. A note fluttered out.

_To Speedy_

_Sorry for everything I have done to make your life miserable._

_Sparky_

Speedy looked at it and whispered, "It's alright Sparky. I forgive you." He hugged the letter and went into his sleeping bag. He fell into a deep sleep which was peaceful.

_In a dark warehouse_:

Sparky leapt in through the window and quietly landed on the floor. She looked around, and flexed her twin sais. A movement came, and she threw the sais at him. The figure caught them. Sparky looked at him and smiled. The figure went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about last time. Can I ever make it up to you?" Sparky pulled off the white mask and looked him in the eyes. Then she thought of Speedy. Sparky pulled away and sat down on a crate.

"I have to stay with the Titans. You were once a good guy, why not now?" Red X chuckled.

"You always said I had to play the hero part. I guess you never expected me to take you seriously," retorted Red X playfully. Sparky laughed, and Red X gave her an invitation. It read, "This is going to be the Christmas Blast Ball of the year! Come and bring your friends and sweethearts!"

Sparky took it and they looked at each other. "I'll bring the others. Until then, my hero." She stood up and headed out when Red X shot his hand out and grabbed her shoulder. He shook her hand once more, then gave her a "football pass" hug. Sparky left afterwards. It was six in the morning when she got home.

"I'm back!" she yelled loud and clear. All of a sudden, all of the Titans were looking at her, and it was dark with only a light shinning over her.

"Where have you been?" asked Robin in a fatherly voice. Sparky gulped and replied, "Somewhere." The Titans held up a record and it said every single word Sparky had said in her conversation with Red X. She understood. She looked at Sunny desperately, but then Cyborg blocked her.

"Who was that guy? What did you guys talk about?" asked Cyborg. Sparky looked at Sunny again, and Sunny understood. She jumped up and kicked the tape recorder out of Robin's hand. Sparky was about to puncture it when an arrow blew it up. Everyone looked at Speedy.

"It's her privacy. Let her be," said Speedy. Sparky looked away and out into the clear water. She thought she saw Red X, and grinned. Starfire hugged her.

"It is joyous that you are back! We are going to have a feast for the thanks of giving! Can you cook?" asked the alien. Sparky got a glitter in her eyes and said, "Watch me!" She dragged Speedy out the door to go buy grocery. As they got out the door, Sparky looked at Speedy and said, "Thank You." They walked to Jump City's super Whole Foods store and went to shop.

The Titans watched them leave, and turned to Sunny. "Your sister okay?" Sunny nodded, and everyone got ready.

"Everyone, you'll have to change into costumes! But lets wait till Speedy and Sparky get back," said Cyborg as Raven mentally made costumes. Everyone was busy. The doors opened.

"We're back!"

Chapter 9 complete! Thank You VandaGirl519 for review sooo much! You are my number one fan!

Please review and tell me what I need to do! Send me your advice, and anything you think I should put! Thanks, bye! No spoiler, sorry!


	10. A Happy Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, and Zorro!

**Chapter 10:** A Merry Thanksgiving

Tip of the Day _Make descriptions good and detailed, but not too long (SparkNight) (_Oops! Hee, hee, I made mine way too long!) _Make the plot twist and turn, let it change and leave readers at the climax so they'll come back_

_Example: Sparky slowly limped out of the torture room, holding her arm where the cuts had went in deep. She slowly walked up the dark, stone steps and saw the opening to the light. She carefully walked into the bright room and saw an open window. She walked up to the window painfully and looked out at the clear black night and its diamond stars. The door slammed, and Sparky whipped around to find a shadowy figure stand over her. "If you aren't mine, then you can be nobody's," said the figure, pushing her over and out of the window._ (Any more tips would be nice!!!!)

Sparky dragged Speedy into the kitchen, and the doors slammed behind them. Starfire and Robin shrugged their shoulders and continued decorating. Soon, the Titans living room was full of brown, yellow, orange, and red crepe paper and metallic cut leaves that hung from the ceiling and windows. There were toy turkeys around the couch and on the tops of all of the computers. Moreover, little Pilgrim people were set on the pull out table, and they set beautiful gold and brown napkins for each Titan, and a set of forks, spoons, and knives at each place. The plates were china with little fall leaves on it. (Starfire picked them out of course!) Each glass was sparkling crystal and caught the light.

In Cyborg's room, Raven and Cyborg were typing up a script. Cyborg was quickly whirling through books and Raven was quietly sewing the costumes with her powers. Cyborg wrote the script and showed Raven, who shook her head. Cyborg went back to the computer. Raven showed him the tall Pilgrim woman dress and Cyborg grinned. As Raven turned around, Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. It was a "I-care" type of look. They blushed and quickly got back to work. In Terra's room, Beast Boy and Terra were searching for games. They decided on Twister, Spin the Bottle, Charades, volleyball, tennis, extreme dodgeball, and the play that Cyborg and Raven put up. They quickly went to buy some games with their Titan's discount card and Terra hugged Beast Boy before they left.

In the guest room, Aqualad and Sunny were picking out karaoke music. Aqualad loved the American versions, but Sunny (being a pure American born Chinese) loved the Chinese songs. They compromised, and as Sunny was leaving with the CDs, Aqualad hugged her from behind. She wiggled out of his reach, and ran away from him. Aqualad chased her and she flew away around the Tower, laughing. She stopped in front of the kitchen and inhaled the aroma.

Inside the kitchen, Sparky was dicing and slicing with two swords like a pro. Speedy was helping her by cooking it and baking the food. Once, he burned his hand, and Sparky ran it under icy cold water. Speedy looked at the welt, and Sparky _kissed it_! She turned red either from the heat or that.

"That'll make it feel better. Now, keep moving!" she yelled and ran back to work. It was night time, and the food was ready for tomorrow. It was a bright morning at five o'clock when their day started. They first played tennis doubles. Sparky and Sunny high-five and said, "We'll play Star and Terra." Sunny and Sparky were hyper on the court and smashed their winning. Then, Sparky played Cyborg and beat him. Sunny smashed a winning off of Robin, and they were invincible. The Titans were beat up after. Then, they went to play extreme dodgeball. Sparky and Sunny grinned.

"Us two against you all," said Sunny, with a glint in her eyes. Aqualad and Speedy saw the glint in Sparky and Sunny's eyes and said, "Bring it on!" After ten games, the Titans were bruised and battered. Sunny could dodge the ball form every angle, while Sparky caught and threw the ball with speed and accuracy. The Titans waved the white flag of surrender, and they went to play volleyball. The Titans grinned. It was their turn to win.

"Okay, how about Sunny and Sparky versus al of us?" Sparky and Sunny grinned. They nodded their heads and took their side. Sparky served the ball, and the Titans went to work. Sparky and Sunny ran around the court, and were invincible. One time, Cyborg smashed a spike, and Sparky hit it up really high. Sunny set it really high, and put her palms out. Sparky jumped onto them and sprang up with a double flip then smashed it down. Another time, Robin hit it with all of his strength, but Sunny set the ball, and Sparky ran forward and looked like she was going to spike it. Instead, she did a triple flip and set it up. She ran to where Sunny was and boosted Sunny up. She threw Sunny up into a triple flip and then jumped up and hit her toward the ball. Lucky did a flip in the air and smashed the ball into the corner, allowing them to win. They high-fived as Speedy and Aqualad laughed. It was dark, so they returned to Titans Tower.

Everyone washed up and decided to do the play. Raven held up a sign which said, "Pocahontas." Aqualad was John Smith, Sunny Pocahontas, and Cyborg the king. Beast Boy was a turkey. Before they could start the sets blew up as Raven yelled out in pain. She fell to the ground, groaning. Cyborg rushed to her and picked her up.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it," she mumbled as she fainted. Sparky gave her a slight Chinese kung-fu spell and she woke up. They decided to eat. Sparky and Speedy went to get the food for the Titans as they sat down. A turkey came in, and a tofu turkey as well. Vegetables came, and all sorts of things got onto the table. Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stuffed their faces, and Sparky joked with Speedy. Later, she and Sunny went into the kitchen and came out.

"Who wants pumpkin pie…" she said as the lights blinked off. When it turned back on, the pie tin clattered onto the floor, and Sunny and Sparky were gone. Robin saw a shadow behind him running and turned around. He gasped.

"Titans! It's Slade! He's got Sparky and Sunny!"

Chapter 10 up! It's okay, I hope you read more!

_Oh! I thought I would never see you again! _

_Why would I leave you Sunny?_

_Chapter 11: A Love Before Time Could Imagine_


	11. A Love Before Time Could Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Sparky and Sunny, and Zorro!

**Chapter 11:** A Love Before Time Could Imagine

(No tip today! Sorry -.- )

* * *

"You're kidding right? Slade fell into a pit of boiling hot lava!" exclaimed Cyborg as the Titans regrouped after searching the tower. Everyone sat down on the couch, depressed. Speedy and Aqualad paced the floor.

"Dude! That's like the fourth time Sparky disappeared!" said Beast Boy. Terra lightly slapped his head and pointed toward the pacing people. They looked like two detectives. All of a sudden, Aqualad slapped Speedy's back and they got a glint in their eyes. They ran to the computer and logged onto their private mail. A new message flashed. Aqualad opened it up, and a voice ran through the computer.

"Hello, my friends," the voice said. Speedy and Aqualad shivered. "I have Sunny and Sparky safely with me. Oh! And Red X is with me too. So don't worry, though you may never see them again!" The voice chuckled and the message self-destructed. Aqualad and Speedy sat down and put their palms into fists. They both walked up and left the room.

_In the city…_

Sparky and Sunny woke up, both with a headache. Sunny quickly leap up from the chair, but her hands were tied to the chair. Sparky moved her chair close to Sunny's and quickly untied the ropes. Sunny broke free and untied Sparky, who rubbed her wrists. They quietly looked around the small room. It was clean and had white walls, without any openings.

"This room is sound proof, so no one could hear your scream if I killed you," said the Slade as he walked in. He seemed, shorter and skinnier. Behind was Red X, who looked pretty evil. Slade raised his fist and hammered it down on Sunny. She quickly jumped over him and hit him in the pressure points on his back. He was frozen, and but he grinned.

"X! Strike!" But Red X walked up to Sparky and looked at her in the eys. Then, she punched him in the stomach. As he walked backwards, she kept punching and swinging at him until he caught her right wrist. He held the limp hand, but then the other threw a punch at his shoulder. Quickly with his other hand, he caught the hand and held her tight. Sparky's ponytail fell into her face and she was shaking.

"You traitor!" she yelled and kicked Red X in the stomach. Sparky finally got Red X pinned to the wall and she threatened him with her fist. Red X chuckled.

"You're still powerful and strong. The strongest girl I've ever met," he said and quickly with his hands, he hugged her. Lucky was standing over Slade, who was still grinning. She released him, and he removed his mask.

"Oh! I thought I would never see you again!" exclaimed Sunny, and hugged the mask less Slade. (FYI: It isn't really Slade. The real Slade is dead. The TT don't know though) He embraced her.

"Why would I leave you Sunny?" he whispered into her ear and. Sparky helped Red X up, who also removed his mask. They all stood together.

"We promised to fight together, and that we should," said Slade. Sparky and Red X nodded their heads, and Sunny buried her face into Slade's shoulder. Red X looked at Sparky and said "Please remove your sunglasses and let me see your eyes." Sparky took of her sunglasses, and the team saw that her eyes were dark brown and very beautiful. Suddenly, they turned dark blue and dark green. She put her sunglasses back on.

"When people mess with your genes, weird things happen," Sparky explained. The pair decided to go on a double date in a nice quiet Italian restaurant near the water. The girls went out to buy some clothes (to Sparky's loud objections), and the guys went to suit up. They decided to return to the room and meet. Sparky protested again, but Slade said, "We don't want the others recognizing you," he said. Sparky grumbled and they headed toward shopping.

It was five o'clock when they returned to the room. Sunny was dressed in nice sparkly golden yellow pants with sparkling stars on the bottom and a pink sparkly polo top. Around her waist was a nice white leather belt with a buckle (airplane buckle) that had a pink flower with a yellow center and green steams stenciled into it. Her hair was tied up in a high loose bun with a pink and yellow hair accessory, and the light blue streaks were now pink and yellow. She wore pink flower earrings. She wore flip flops which were yellow with a studded pink gem in it. Her eyes sparked, and her hair glittered in the light. Slade walked up to her.

He had on a nice collared over shirt (sort of like a jacket) that was small blue plaid. Underneath was a white t-shirt with "Tommy Hilfiger" on it. He had on nice blue jeans and white tennis shoes on. Without his mask, he had a tanned face that was between chubby and long. He had nice brown eyes which were a little closed, but still stunning. His medium length hair brushed over his eyes, and he combed it nicely. He smiled, and handed Sunny a gift. She unwrapped it and inside was a necklace and wristband. The necklace was made of pure gold and the gem was in a light blue locket. The wristband looked like a watch, but was a buckle kind. It was light blue with a sapphire put in. Sunny touched the sapphire, and it turned into a communicator. She grinned and hugged Slade. Slade held up his own dark blue one which looked like a handsome, expensive watch.

Sparky had refused to dress up in bright colors, but wore decent clothes. She wore black slacks and a red polo t-shirt with a black "Z" through it. She wore white tennis shoes and black sunglasses which didn't have frames (new types) and covered her eyes perfectly. She tied her hair into two low pigtails, and they were tied with thin red hair ties. Her red streaks were now a dark brown, with only her front one blood red. Red X grinned.

He had changed into a white t-shirt and khaki shorts (medium sized, up to knees) that were cargo style. He wore a black zipper jacket, and he combed his short black hair. His face was a little paler, and he was taller then Sparky. He put on glasses that didn't have frames, and his shoes were gray Nikes. He smiled and handed Sparky a gift. She unwrapped it and saw that it was a wristband. It was black, and Sparky slipped it onto her arm, all the way up to her left shoulder. She smiled, and Red X showed her his red one. The group stood together.

"Okay! Let's go Avengers! Zorro, Spark, Lucky, and Dracula!" yelled Slade as the others walked out. They got into Red X's car, and they all got to the nice Italian restaurant. They stepped inside, and all four stood tall. Sunny looked at the waiter, who took them off to the side. As they entered, the waiter whispered something into Sparky's ear. She paled, and returned to the group. They looked at her.

"The Teen Titans will be sharing a room with us. They would like to meet us in person and ask us to join the Titans. I don't know how they knew us, but I think they have a lead on us. Look natural and seem smart." She turned to Red X and grinned, pulling down his collared black jacket and straightening it. The foursome entered, and there sat the Teen Titans.

"Have we met before?"

* * *

Chapter 11 done! A cliffhanger! I know, funny too! A spoiler

"_I would like to see you outside very quickly…"_

"_Don't touch my girl!"_

Chapter 12: An Interesting Dinner


	12. An Interesting Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else!!! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 12:** An Interesting Dinner

(No tip today! Sorry -.- )

* * *

"I beg pardon?" asked Robin as the four people entered. The Titans were dressed for the occasion. Robin wore nice khaki pants and a red collared shirt. His hair was smoothed down into a "pretty boy" hairstyle. Next to him sat Starfire, who wore a purple tank top and a white skirt. She had on a silver belt like Sunny's. Her hair was tied up into a bun with a white fluffy hair tie. She smiled at the two couples and waved.

"I believe you are all of the Titans?" said Slade. "Hello, I am Cedric." He bowed, and Sunny stepped forward. "And I am Chantal," and bowed too. Red X stood tall and said, "I am known as Shuhei," and bowed half way, his eyes never leaving Speedy's face. Sparky looked at the Titans for a long time and finally said, "I am Sam," and saluted them. They sat down on the outside chairs near the door. They looked at the others.

Beast Boy's green hair was neatly spiked, and he wore formal black pants and a long sleeve white shirt with 'Billabong' on it. (My friend's style) Terra sat next to him dressed in long khaki cargo pants and a gray-blue turtleneck. Her long blonde hair was combed nicely, and her goggles hung around her neck. She smiled and Sam (Sparky) sat next to her. They started talking about stuff like rock climbing and snowboarding.

Raven wore a bluish-purple long-sleeve that floated on her and she had on long black pants. She wore a studded silver belt, and her hair was… normal. Cyborg had put on a white t-shirt and wore light blue and white basketball shorts. (don't ask what size). He had his holographic rings on, but that didn't faze the new comers. They knew who he was. The foursome sat down gracefully and looked at all of the others. Sam and Chantal saw Speedy and Aqualad.

Aqualad had dressed into a sea blue long sleeve that said 'Quicksilver'. He wore black long pants. He looked at Chantal curiously, and grinned at her. Speedy still looked solemn though. He wore an orange t-shirt and black long pants. His short hair was combed nicely and his mask was fixed nicely. He frowned a little, and attempted to smile. He failed, and sighed. The waiter came in. He smiled, and Sam stood up.

"Please bring us the special for five couples and the two gentlemen. I know you, and if you tried what you did last time, we will have our violent talk outside," she said to the waiter. He shrank back and quickly left the room. He entered the kitchen and quickly informed the chef with two words: "They're back." The chef paled and quickly went into his office and wrote his will out. Then, he went to the kitchen and whipped up his fabulous dinner, then added two drops from a red bottle. He mixed it up and as he did, suddenly Sam walked into the kitchen. "Make a dish of tofu," she said, and then quickly flipped over the pan into the trash. She walked up to the chef and looked at him hard. Then, she took off her sunglasses and stared at him. The chef fell down sweating and screaming, and Sam put her glasses back on. The waiter couldn't be heard, but the expression of horror and shock was near to kill him.

"You will not die this time, but be careful," said Sam, and walked out of the kitchen. She walked back to the room, where everyone was looking at her. She smiled, and was about to sit down when Speedy walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I would like to see you outside very quickly…"

"_Don't touch my girl!" _yelled Shuhei at Speedy. Speedy looked shocked, and Shuhei walked up to Sam. All the Titans looked curiously. Sam stared at Shuhei, and put her hand on his shoulder. Speedy put his arm on her shoulder and led her outside. Once in the cold air, he looked at her. He studied her. Suddenly, he hugged her.

"I thought I would never see you, but I have!" he said, tightening his hold. Sam looked surprised and pulled away.

"Who are you?" she asked, faking a surprised face. He held out a bunch of red roses, and she remembered. She slipped him something and then turned toward the doors. Suddenly, Shuhei opened the door, and behind him were Chantal and Cedric. She nodded, and the four left. Speedy watched them leave, and went inside. Suddenly, the kitchen blew up, and the Titans all ran out. Luckily, no one was inside. Not even the cook or waiters. The Titans all looked at the building blow up in flames. They turned toward Speedy, who held onto a single black stone. He held onto it and smiled.

_In the car…_

"What did he say to you?" asked Shuhei. Sam stared into space and was looking straight ahead. As they got back to their hiding place, Cedric and Chantal quickly got out of the car. As Sam turned to open the door, Shuhei put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Shuhei hugged her, and they got out of the car.

The next day, Chantal and Sam had changed back to Sparky and Sunny. They thanked the boys, who both gave them a hug. They walked back to the tower, and quickly entered through the roof. They quietly turned on the computers and checked their e-mails.

"So Slade and Red X returned you, or did you find a way out?" asked Aqualad as the other Titans stood behind them.

"Sure, whatever," replied Sunny as she looked at her mail. Suddenly, the usually calm Aqualad went up to Sunny's chair and turned it around. He held the chair's back rest and stared at Sunny with a cold glare.

"Answer my question!" he yelled into her face.

"Fine, I will."

* * *

Chapter 12 up!!! No spoiler, but I hope you liked it! It's the best! (J.K., there are lots of stories better then mine, like _Teen Normal_ and _Twelve Days of Torture_. -.-) 


	13. Flashback 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else!!! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 13:** Flashback # 2

(No tip today! Sorry -.- )

* * *

"Okay, we've been taken to Slade's and Red X's hide out, which is sleek and sound proof," said Sunny as the other Titans listened to her. Sparky sat down in her chair and twirled around in it.

"They tried to pry info out of us, but we never spilled the beans. Instead, we broke free and managed to get out. The chased us, but we ran fast, and we kicked their ass!" She yelled, causing all the Titans to cheer. But Aqualad and Speedy still looked confused.

"You guys said Slade was dead, and Red X powerless," muttered Aqualad. Suddenly, the Speedy pulled Sparky into their room. As they slammed the door, he turned toward her.

"You remember Edmund Dantes? Or Tim Kim?" asked Speedy. Sparky's heart rose up, but she still remained calm. She nodded, and Speedy looked at her. "Remember how they treated you?"

_Flashback_:

Sparky (a.k.a. Sam) was walking down the ramp with her black book bag slapping against her legs. She muttered, and then saw him. Edmund Lee was a tall, Asian boy who wore glasses. He was really tall, and his black hair was a little long and blowing in the wind. They stared at each other. Sam started.

"Hey, Dantes!" she said to him. He looked at her and said, "Hey crazy girl!" Sam glared at Edmond (his nickname) and he stared back. Suddenly, the crossing guard let them cross the curb. Dantes put his arm around her shoulder and patted her back.

"Crazy girl." Sam put her arm around his shoulder and patted his shoulder hard.

"Edmond Dantes." He followed her to the other side, eating an orange slice. She laughed at him, and then started walking to her house. A person coughed, and she turned around. It was Tim Kim. He was a medium-tall Asian boy with short black hair. He had reading glasses but didn't wear them often. Sam smiled and Tim looked at her and then laughed.

"Is that another one of your boyfriends?" he asked, laughing. Sam looked at him and said, "No, that's just Dantes." She walked forward and started jogging. But Tim caught up to her.

"Then why did he put his arm around you, huh?" he asked, prying. "And why did you?" Sam turned around and looked at Tim coldly.

"He's a friend, Tim," she said with bitterness. "And if you're going to bug me, then go away. Also, I sent you an e-mail earlier. Try reading it." She ran off quickly. Tim looked at her and sighed. Dantes walked up to him.

"So you like her, huh?" "What! You're crazy! Why would I ever like that girl…"

_Flashback ended_

"They were cool guys. Wish I was still normal and could see them again…" Sparky said and sighed. Speedy looked at her. He said, "I'm sorry, but here is some stuff for you," and handed her a package. Sparky looked at it and quietly opened it. Inside were a black Nike jacket, a red soft dodgeball, a few plastic toy dinos, a potted plant, the book The Canine Mutiny, and a letter. She started laughing, and Speedy was shocked. He looked at her, and she muttered those two words that Speedy dreaded hearing, two words that he hadn't heard in such a long time.

"Tim Kim."

* * *

Chapter 13 over! Really boring, but who cares? A spoiler!

"_He was like a mentor to me, a friend over the Internet."_

"_What happened to him?" "…"_

Chapter 14: Don't Dwell in the Past


	14. Don't Dwell in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else!!! I am dead serious! Also, Tim Kim is a real person, so don't steal his name!

**Chapter 14:** Don't Dwell in the Past

* * *

"This black jacket was his," said Sparky, taking it out. "He wore it all the time. I use to joke that it was his soul mate, but he was cool about it. I always remembered its softness and water-resistant abilities." She hugged it and put it on the bed. Speedy watched her uncomfortably, sifting his eyes from side to side.

"_Does she still love this guy?_" wondered Speedy. Suddenly, the alarm rang off.

"Trouble!" yelled Robin and all of the Titans ran downtown. Sparky carefully put Tim's jacket on and ran outside. It was breezy, and the wind blew softly over the ground. It was the Hive students again.

"Look, it's the scumbag Titans!" yelled Gizmo as the Titans came in. They grinned and saw that Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were stealing money from the local bank… _again_.

"Man! Doesn't this ever get old?" yelled Cyborg at Gizmo. Gizmo laughed wickedly.

"Nope, I've got some new toys I need to test out, and you're perfect!" yelled Gizmo as he threw some bombs at the Titans. They all jumped out of the way, but the bombs were lasers and caged them inside. Starfire and Raven tried to break them, but they couldn't. Gizmo laughed at the helpless Titans as Jinx and Mammoth went for the diamonds and gold. Suddenly, Sparky looked at Terra, Sunny, and Robin. Sunny nodded. She yelled out instructions.

"Okay! Terra, lift the ground up beneath Robin! You're cape is titanium, so the laser may scorch it, but not hurt you. Just to be on the safe side, Sparky! Jump onto the rock with Robin and reflect the laser with your twin sais. Now, go!" Terra raised the ground and Robin and Sparky worked together. Robin jumped out, and Sparky stood still.

Sunny yelled, "Okay! Starfire, Raven, and B.B., fly up to the opening. I'll stick with Terra for a while. Now, move!" The others flew through, and Starfire took Cyborg with her. Raven got Aqualad and B.B. got Speedy. Sparky looked at Sunny and Terra.

"Sunny, fly up and out of this laser cage. Terra, lift yourself out. Go!" The girls protested, but Sparky shoved them out. All of the Titans raced at the Hive students, and took them down. After taking them down again, they looked at Sparky, who was still trapped. Suddenly, she ran toward the lasers and flipped through. All of the Titans gasped, but when she landed, she was unharmed. She grinned and then tugged at Tim's jacket.

"Flameproof, and laser proof too!" The Titans all laughed (except Speedy) and they all headed toward the police station. After dropping the Hive kids off, they rented a movie and headed home. When they got home, Sparky headed immediately for the guest room. Speedy followed her, and when he entered the room, she was looking at the other items. Sparky took the red soft dodgeball out and laughed.

"Tim and I always competed against each other in extreme dodgeball. We called it nationball. (F.Y.I. This is a real sport started by my Captain, CharLees!) I always could beat him, but he never gave up. Brings back good memories!" exclaimed the girl. Speedy sat down on the bed and watched her take out the plastic toy dinos. She looked at them, and suddenly threw one at him. It hit him in the head and bounced off. Sparky laughed.

"I called him the dino killer because he tried drowning my dinosaurs during a science project. We chucked them at each other and tried to kill each other! But it was cool," exclaimed Sparky. Speedy sighed and looked at her.

"_It's been a long time since you last saw Tim! How can you still like him?_" wondered Speedy. Suddenly, Sparky held a purple flowered plant in front of him.

"This is Tim's plant that I took in to care for because he killed these plants too. I gave it back to him, but he sent it back to me. Good days," she said, and Speedy was left holding the plant while the girl dived for the book and letter.

"The Caine Mutiny was a thick classic book the Tim told me to read. I never did, but I guess I can now!" Sparky put the book down on the floor and then opened the letter.

_Dear "Spark":_

_It has been a while since we last met. I'm still wondering where you are! Any way, e-mail me at _ _or call me at 541-7807! I want to see you again. Also, keep on reading, and don't be a pimp! -.- _

_From: ETK_

She grinned, and suddenly hugged Speedy with joy.

"Come on! I'll bake a cake! A carrot cake and maybe some cookies for all of the Titans. Oh, and of course, I have to get presents!"

Speedy scratched his head. "Why?"

"It's Christmas, silly!" She ran out the door, and knocked on Terra's door. Terra and the other girls came out, and Sparky slammed the door in Speedy's face. When the girls were all inside, Sparky looked extremely cheerful. Even Raven had to smile.

"It's Tim, isn't it?" asked Sunny. Sparky blushed, and the others laughed. Then, Sparky got serious.

"It's Christmas in twelve days, we have to do my most hated thing in the world…" Terra, Starfire and Sunny jumped up and yelled.

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!" Raven and Sparky flinched, and they stared at the happy girls. Raven got up. "I'll drive."

_In the guest room…_

"Well, it's Christmas again, and we have to get gifts," said Robin. The other guys all looked at him and grinned.

"I'm going to get Terra a blue necklace, and a blue butterfly hair clip, and…" started Beast Boy. Cyborg slapped him. "Be quiet!"

"To surprise the girls, we are going to set up the decorations! They will be so shocked! Come on, let's go get the decorations," said Aqualad. All the guys snuck out of the tower and got the decorations. As they snuck back in, someone tapped Robin's shoulder. All the guys turned around and gasped.

"Friends, why do you sneak around? Is it because Santa is watching?" asked Starfire. The guys quickly said, "Sure, yah, whatever," and dashed off.

"Is the coast clear, Star?" asked Sunny. The alien girl nodded, and all of the girls, who were hiding behind her in a straight line quickly fanned out. Raven held up the keys.

"Ready to go?"

_

* * *

Chapter 14 done!!! Oh yah!!! A spoiler!_

"_Where's my car, where's my baby?" _

Chapter 15: Christmas Shopping, Christmas Torture


	15. Christmas Shopping, Christmas Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else!!! I am dead serious! Also, Tim Kim is a real person, so don't steal his name!

**Chapter 15:** Christmas Shopping, Christmas Torture

* * *

Raven slowly parked the blue and white car in the shopping center's parking lot. Sparky sat in the front and sat there, looking straight ahead. Starfire, Terra, and Sunny climbed out and yelled, "Shopping spree!" They slammed the doors and ran toward the doors. Raven and Sparky groaned and got out. Raven locked the doors, and they both took in a deep breath. They shook hands.

"It was nice knowing you," said Sparky. Raven nodded.

"Same here." The two girls entered the mall, where Starfire, Terra, and Sunny dragged them into different stores.

"Hold it," said Sparky. "Okay, we have to buy gifts for Robin, B.B., Cyborg, Speedy, and Aqualad. Let's start with Robin. What to get him?" Suddenly, she spotted a sport shop that specialized in hand-to-hand combat equipment and suits. She grinned, and Star and Sunny squealed. The three girls dragged Raven and Sparky to the store. After fifteen minutes, they came out of the store with their purchases. Starfire held the bag, which was medium sized. Terra looked around, and then smiled.

"Next, let's get Beast Boy's gift! A store over there is for 'wild animal' gifts. Come on!" Terra, Starfire and Sunny ran off. Raven and Sparky stood in the middle of the mall.

"We'll stay right here….!!!!!" said Raven as Starfire dragged them to the store.

No cheerful people these days, gah…."

_In the tower…_

"Okay, let's put red lights around my room, orange lights and decorations around Star's room, yellow around Terra, green around B.B., blue around Cy, purple around Raven, and assorted around the guest room," said Robin as the boys took out all of the decorations. Robin had two boxes; one was filled with red decorations, while the other was filled with orange. B.B. had green and yellow, Cy had blue and purple, and Aqualad and Speedy had assorted. They all quickly fanned out and put up decorations. After an hour and a half, they all returned to the living room. In it were lights going around the room and tinsel wrapped around desks. Garlands of pine were put up, and mistletoe was put in the door way. Finally, all that was left was the tree.

"This is a piece of cake," said Aqualad. He cracked his knuckles and took out a mini green bomb. He lit it and threw it at the Christmas tree. KABOOM!!!!!

"Dude! Why are you blowing up our Christmas tree!!! Dude…" said Beast Boy, then gasped. The tree sparkled with glittering lights and tinsel, and bright ornaments too. Aqualad laughed.

"My friend made it under the sea. Usually, you don't need a tree, but this bomb doesn't have one inside. Now, we are done!!!!" All the guys jumped up and down. Suddenly, Speedy slapped his forehead.

"We didn't get presents for the girls and each other!!!!!!" Beast Boy laughed.

"We'll just ride in Cyborg's car. It's awesome! Come on, let's go!" All of the guys got into the garage. There was nothing there.

"Where's my car, where's my baby?" yelled Cyborg. Suddenly, the garage door opened, and Raven was driving the car. Quickly, Sparky and Raven stepped out of the car.

"Where are the other girls?" asked Robin. Sparky and Raven looked at the ceiling.

"They're at the, uh… mall! Yah, at the mall! We left them there!" said Sparky. The door bell rang.

"Why don't you answer that?" said Raven as she pushed the guys out and slammed the door. The other girls popped out of the trunk and Raven sent them to Terra's room, and they got the gifts out. The guys returned.

"There is no one… Huh?" said B.B. as they got to the car. No one was there.

"Well, let's get started!" The guys all left for the mall.

"And I'm getting Terra a blue heart case because the other one broke, and rock climbing gear cause she likes rock climbing, and…"

"Shut up, Beast Boy." "Man, even his bad jokes are better then that!"

"Let me finish! And I'm also getting her…"

"BEAST BOY!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!" "okay… But I'm still getting her…" groan

* * *

Chapter 15 done!!! Finally! Merry Christmas to everyone!!! No spoiler! But a cool next few chapters! (I'm not that great though!) 


	16. A Girl's Christmas After All

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious! Also, Tim Kim is a real person, so don't steal his name!

**Chapter 16:** Girls Christmas After All! Or is it?

* * *

"Merry Christmas everyone!" yelled Starfire. The rest of the girl Titans woke up groggily. They had all fallen asleep in Terra's room, wrapping gifts. You could tell which gifts were from whom. Starfire's presents were wrapped in bright orange wrapping paper and tied with purple bows. Each one had a personalized tag, and in her nice handwriting and artistic ability, she had made each Titan a card. Starfire was glowering. She quickly went to the restroom and changed and all that stuff. When she came back, her hair was shining, and she looked… different. She wore her same outfit style, except it was red with white fluffy stuff. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail with a satin green ribbon which was laced with gold. Her ears had little Christmas trees in them, and they lighted up. She grinned, but then looked sad.

"I do not have boots to go with the spirit," she moaned. Terra patted her back and comforted her. All the other girls went to take a shower and get dressed with more Christmas spirit. When the girls all recollected, Starfire's garments looked… in place. Terra had dressed as an angel. She wore a white dress with light blue, sparkly wings and she wore a wreath of flowers on her head. Her hair was brushed nicely, and showed her ears, which each had angel earrings in them. All the other girls (even Raven!) said she looked great. She grinned, and held up her presents that she was giving. They were all wrapped neatly with yellow wrapping paper and had a blue bow tied on. Each gift had a bag of polished rocks attached.

"Thanks! Sunny and I got it on sale for 80 off, but it didn't come with a halo. Oh well! Sunny made a wreath of flowers for me in place and said I still looked awesome!" Sunny blushed. She was dressed in a green elf costume. Her face was painted green, and her black hair had streaks of glittery green in it. She wore green stockings and a green elf costume. She had pointy ears which had little candy canes in them, but no hat. "They wouldn't give it to me with the 80 off." Everyone nodded. Sunny held up little bags that were light blue and had a bright sun on it. Coming out of the bag were yellow tissue paper. Then, they looked at Raven and Sparky. They looked, not dark!

Rave wore a green cape with red lining. Around her waist where her belt was, she wore a belt of lights that blinked on and off. Her purple boots were dirt brown, and on her cape were pine branches. Around her throat was golden tinsel, and dangling from each ear was a skull ornament. She smiled. "I don't have a head piece, though." Raven held up her gifts, which were in purple plastic wrap tied with a red ribbon on each one. Everyone stared at Sparky, who was very different.

She was wearing a white t-shirt, an over it was a Hawaiian dark blue with red hibiscuses shirt. She wore spandex shorts, and over them, she draped a red flora Hawaiian wrap skirt. Around her neck was a red, orange, and yellow lei, and around her head was a blue and red lei. She held her presents, which were all wrapped in black wrapping paper with a red "Z" and "S". Everyone looked puzzled.

"Friend, why do you not dress in a festive spirit?" asked Starfire. Sparky looked at them with a cool gaze.

"My friend, Tim, is a Jehovah's Witnesses. He does not believe in any holidays because they honor pagan gods. I wore this to remind me of him. Also, I have spent a lot of time in Hawaii during the holidays… Any way, I don't have my finishing touch, though," said Sparky. Suddenly, she grinned and pulled out another bag. She took out a purple wrapped box tied with an orange bow. She handed it to Starfire. Then, she took out a yellow and gray box for Terra (note: first color is paper; second is bow!), a light blue and yellow for Sunny, and a purple and dark purple for Raven. They all opened it.

"Christmas boots! They will look joyous with my costume!" "A shiny halo! Rock on!" "An elf hat? That's not my size! Just kidding!" "A head piece for a tree? Where'd you get these?" Sparky grinned.

"These are for you guys. I thought you may need them! I got them at a bargain store. Any way, I got mine…" she said as Sparky pulled out a pair of slick shades. They were black, but without the frame. It was only nailed on the sides. The sides were red, and the glasses were tinted. She grinned.

"Okay, ready?" Everyone had placed on their stuff on. Sparky whipped her new sunglasses on. Everyone ran down to the Christmas tree, and waited for the guys.

"Where is everyone?" asked Sunny. Sparky laughed. "It's five in the morning! Well, let's make breakfast then!"

"Yah! Cyborg and Beast Boy always try to feed me their burned creations. This time, it's our turn!" The girls raced into the kitchen.

"Friends! Where is the mustard?"

_

* * *

Chapter 16 done! Christmas will last a long time, about five parts at most! Please enjoy! A spoiler!_

"_Morning yah'll. Is it time to go down stairs?" _

"_Sure, but first change into these outfits." "Dude! That is sooo tacky!"_

Chapter 17: Boy's Christmas Changes


	17. Boy's Christmas CHanges

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 17:** Boy's Christmas Changes

* * *

"Morning yah'll. Is it time to go down stairs?" asked Cyborg as the guys woke up. They were all in the guest room, wrapping gifts. Everyone woke up and saw Robin standing in the door.

"Sure, but first change into these outfits," commanded Robin as he threw clothes at the other guys. Aqualad caught a Smurf outfit, and Cyborg caught a Christmas present costume. Beast Boy caught a reindeer outfit, and Speedy caught a white plastic bag.

"Dude! That is sooo tacky!" yelled Beat Boy as he emerged from changing. He wore a brown suit like his outfit, and his belt had golden bells on it. His shoes were black hooves, and he had antlers sticking out of his head. On his nose was a blinking red light, and he groaned. He held up his gifts, which were wrapped in green paper. Each had a purple bow and a little toy dinosaur attached to each. Cyborg looked at it and fake threw up.

"Ewww! It was sloppy and gluey, but hey, it's Beast Boy!" said Cyborg. B.B. groaned again until Robin appeared. He laughed he laughed his head off.

"What's wrong with my costume?" asked Robin as he stood there. He wore a red and white Santa outfit, but was skinny. He had on a Santa hat, and wore a fake white beard. He 'ho, ho, ho-ed" and held up his brown sack of gifts. Each one was neatly wrapped in red paper and attached with a yellow and green bow. Each one had a little card attached. He glared at them, and waited. Finally, Cyborg walked into the room with his small costume.

" I feel… bulky and fat," said Cyborg after the silence passed. He wore a big box that was light blue with a purple bow. On his head was the box lid with a big purple bow and a card. Beast Boy laughed.

"Aren't you always bulky?" asked the green changeling until he realized his mistake. "Can I eat my words?" Cyborg flared up. "After you eat my fist..."

"Geez! What's going on?" asked Aqualad as he walked into the room. He had on blue face paint and wore a funny brown hat. He had on clothes like an elf, but it was brown with a yellow belt buckle. His long black hair was tied back, and he had on black tights. His long white shoes looked big on him, and he looked… shorter. Everyone laughed, and Aqualad grinned, holding up his gifts. They were dark blue bags with black tissue paper. After a few minutes, Speedy came out.

"Dude you are so out of the Christmas spirit!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Speedy was dressed in a white tank top, and over it he wore a colorful Hawaiian shirt. He wore black swimming trunks, and his wet shoes were black with an orange stripe. His short hair was somewhat spiked to give it a wet look, and he wore black shades. He carried a long surfboard, and a bag of his gifts, which were wrapped in black paper with orange bows and stripes.

"Robin gave it to me, so I wear it," he said before the guys headed out. When they reached the kitchen, an aroma of good food floated out.

"Man I smell waffles!" yelled Cyborg as he entered. Raven was balancing a plate of waffles, and Cyborg went up to them and inspected it.

"Smells alright. Let me guess, blueberry?" Raven grinned. "Your favorite…" Cyborg put his whole mouth over the plate and Raven's hands.

"Delicious!" he said. Raven looked disgusted with slobber on her hands. "So… wet, and… nasty." Everyone laughed. After breakfast, everyone headed to the Christmas tree.

"Okay, Merry Christmas everyone! As leader, I would request that you all open my gift first!" Everyone nodded, and took the bright red gift from under the tree. Beast Boy shook it.

"I wonder what it is?" There was a twinkling sound of breaking glass. Beast Boy blushed. "Oops."

Cyborg tore off the red wrapping paper and looked at a brown box.

"Oh wow! A box! What I always needed!" exclaimed Cyborg sarcastically.

_

* * *

Chapter 16 finished! Really short, but I will make it longer! __A spoiler!_

"_Is this really…a sapphire?" "It matches you perfectly dear friend!"  
Wow…"_

Chapter 17: Merry Christmas!


	18. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 18:** Merry Christmas!

_Okay, technically, it's New Year, but oh well! Enjoy! )_

* * *

Cyborg looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a sonic cannon pack that was shiny and perfect! It was sleek and white and blue. Cyborg yelled, "Yah! This is perfect! Booyah!" He jumped around the room and attached it to his own sonic cannon. (Like the Deception episode when Cyborg was Stone.)

"Thanks man! This is great!" Robin grinned, and watched Beast Boy open his gift. He looked at it. "Mega Monkey's 8? Dude, this isn't even out yet! Where did you get it?" Robin said, "I have a few friends in the video game section…" A monotone voice spoke up. "What is this?" asked Raven as she held up a bonded book. It was a black leather book with an "R" printed on it. Raven opened it up, and suddenly, the pages came to life. She stared blankly at it.

Robin looked at her sheepishly and said, "It's called "The Collections of Edgar Allen Poe". It starts out with "The Raven." Thought you might like it…" Suddenly, everyone remembered that Malchoir had come from a book that looked strangely familiar. Raven looked at the book for a long time, but then said, "I'm going this enjoy this book." The others quickly glanced at Aqualad and Sunny, who were opening their gifts. Sunny pulled out a sun like disk. She pressed a button, and it started to slowly turn. It's light turned around, like a disco ball, throwing light everywhere. Sunny gave Robin a friend hug and said, "Thanks! This is cool!" Aqualad looked at his gifts. They were a pair of swim trunks.

"I know I gave you socks last year, but now this? Come on! This is ridiculous!" yelled Aqualad as the others all laughed at his bright blue swim trunks. Robin grinned, and pulled one of the pocket strings. The pants started glowing, and a computer said, "Welcome, Aqualad. How may I help you?" Aqualad's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Robin!" Everyone turned to look at Sparky and Speedy, who both quietly opened their gifts. Speedy pulled out a nerf archery set. "Haha, Robin. Don't make me laugh." he said. Sparky looked at her gift and started to laugh. It was the movie, "Zorro." "Thanks Robin," she said as she patted his shoulder. Terra and Starfire opened their gifts. Terra got "The Idiot's Guide to Keep an Annoying Changeling Busy." She laughed and said, "Awesome! Nice!" Starfire ripped open her gift and saw a box. She opened it, and there was nothing. She looked confused, but then said, "Glorious! I love this box!"

After everyone opened their gifts, all of the girls never got anything from their lover. Suddenly, all the guys got down on one knee. Aqualad went first.

"Sunny, will you accept this ring as a token of my love? As girlfriend and boyfriend?" Sunny's eyes sparkled. "Is this really a sapphire?" She accepted the ring, and they hugged.

"It matches you perfectly dear friend!" exclaimed Starfire. Robin gave her a ring that was a topaz, and she squeezed him to death. Beast Boy gave Terra an aquamarine ring, and Rave accepted an amethyst ring from Cyborg. Finally, everyone looked at Speedy and Sparky.

Speedy went up to Sparky and said, "Here." He took out a necklace that had a silver chain. On it was a mood gem which had "SS" engraved in it. Sparky accepted it and shook hands with him.

Cyborg leaned toward Raven and said, "Man, they are lovers, but are avoiding each other!" The door bell rang, and Sparky rang to open it.

"Yes. Oh, I see. That is very kind of you. Yes? Oh, I see. Well, we'll be there soon." Sparky slammed the door and walked to the Titans with a white envelope.

"Good news is that Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Spa… uh, Sam, have invited us to a New Year's ball downtown. Bad news is that Sunny and I will be gone. Let's go pack, we have three days," said Sparky as she walked toward the rooms. Sunny looked shocked, and the other yelled, "What! WHY!" Speedy ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why Sparky, why?"

"We're spies. We fight crime around the world. Our vacation is over. We have to report back." She turned around and ran to the guest room.

"Man, oh man." said B.B.

_At night…_

Sparky jumped off the couch and took out her cell phone. She went up to the roof and dialed a number.

"Yah it's me. We'll come in a few days. Uh? Yah, Sparky and Sunny are over for now. Yes, okay…" She heard music drafting in behind her and quickly said, "I got tracked. Later," and slammed close her phone. She turned around and saw Speedy with a boom box which was playing soft romantic music. Sparky sat down on the edge, and Speedy sat next to her. They watched the water lap at the side. Abruptly, Speedy hugged Sparky really tightly.

"I never knew how to love… until you came into my life." Sparky pulled away. "We're friends. You can't date your friend." Speedy was ready this time.

"Then may I have this dance?" Sparky stood up, and they waltzed to the soft singing.

(Song)_ I've been waiting so long, it's killed me. I never knew if you would return. When I wanted you so bad, you were gone from my life, and I could never see you."_ Sparky slowly waltzed with Speedy until the end of the song. The stood there, still in the dance position. Speedy whispered in her ear, "Do you have to go." Silent tears rained down from Sparky's eyes.

"Yes, I do. But I will never forget you, Speedy."

The next morning, Sparky and Sunny were gone, back to their normal lives.

_

* * *

Chapter 17 up! Really sappy ending, but okay, right? A spoiler!_

"_Hello Titans! Thanks for coming to our New Year's Ball!" "No prob…"_

_Chapter 18: New Year's excitement!_

(P.S. Please review and give me hints for more story chapters!)


	19. New Year's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 19:** New Year's Excitement!

* * *

The Titans fought crime less heartedly now that Sunny and Sparky were gone. These days, all of the crimes were going slowly because of the holidays. Every Titan was bored. 

"Booyah! I kicked your little butt again!" yelled Cyborg in B.B.'s face. He just nodded half-heartedly. Everyone was dragging around, doing nothing. Suddenly, Terra popped in.

"You guys! It's nearly five! The New Year's Ball starts at eight! Get ready!" She shoved everyone into their rooms to prepare.

It was seven o'clock when everyone got out. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Aqualad all wore formal black suits. Robin wore a red tie, Cyborg wore a light blue tie, Beat Boy wore a green bow tie, and Aqualad wore a dark blue with fishy tie. The girls waltzed into the room. (Except Raven. She gloomily walked in, grumbling to herself!) Starfire wore a spaghetti strapped dress that was a sparkling lilac and long. Her hair was combed into a flared bun, which reveled her emerald earrings. She smiled, and Robin offered his hand to her. Raven wore a purple dress that went up to her ankles. It was like a turtleneck, but sleeveless. Pieces of dark purple streamers came down from each shoulder, and her shoes were classic formal boots. Cyborg looked at her and nearly laughed.

"First time Rae ever dressed up!" he said. Raven smacked him in the head with a pillow. "Hey! You got feathers on my suit!" Raven muttered, "Serve's you right."

Terra looked up and said, "What's a matter?" She wore a strapless (actually, the straps are very thin, but sturdy, and match with the person's skin tone!) dark blue prom dress which had glittery with tiny white gems. Her blond hair was tied back in a flared bun, and she wore diamond earrings. On her head was a silver tiara. Beast Boy said, "Wow." Terra blushed.

Robin said, "Okay, is this everyone?" Starfire looked around. "Our friend Speedy is not here!" A voice said, "Why go? I don't have a date." He stood there, looking at the other Titans. Aqualad stepped forward. "Hey, I don't have a date either, but let's go and have fun. Maybe we can meet another girl…"

"What! You're just going to ditch Sunny like that! I thought you loved her!" yelled Speedy. Aqualad sighed, "Yes, I do. I meant that we could get partners for the dance floor, not to date. Come on, go get changed."

A few seconds later, Speedy came back dressed in a black suit with an orange tie. Cyborg said, "Okay, we can sit in my car, if B.B. and Robin leave…" DING DONG!

They all rushed to answer it. "Limo for the Titans! Ordered by Cedric and Chantal!" said the driver. The Titans looked at it suspiciously. A head popped out.

"Hello, Titans! What's up? Nice to see you guys. Hop in, there's room for everyone one!" said Cedric. The Titans shrugged and sat inside. The limo was sleek with leather seats, a bar (no alcohol though!), and changing lights. Sitting with their backs to the driver were Sam and Shuhei. Shuhei wore a formal black suit with a blood red tie. His short black hair was messy, and his tanned skin was darker with a shadow. Next to him sat Sam. She wore a blood red dress that was sparkly, but tomboyish. Over the tank-top like dress, she wore a black, kind of see-through, not really shirt that had red glitter in it. Her hair was tied back in twin ponytails that were black with natural dark brown highlights. Shuhei glared at Speedy and sifted closer to Sam. She didn't notice, and kept staring into space.

Cedric and Chantal sat side by side, grinning brightly. Cedric wore a black formal suit with a bright yellow tie. Chantal sat next to him. She wore a pale pink dress which had yellow flowers on the bottom. It was a spaghetti strap and the dress went down to her ankles. Over her shoulders, she wore a transparent pink shawl. Her long black hair was tied back in a flared bun, ands he smiled at the other Titans, who got into the car.

In a matter of seconds, the Titans got to the party. Everyone went inside, and the DJ announced, "Now the Master of Ceremony has arrived with his lovely girlfriend! Please welcome Cedric and Chantal!" Everyone cheered as they got on the stage. Cedric looked at the crowd and then talked into the mike. "Two words my fired: Party On!" He grabbed Chantal into a fast fox trot and everyone started dancing. All of the Titans danced together. Sam and Shuhei danced slowly together, and a pair of eyes watched Sam the whole time. A finger tapped Speedy's shoulder, causing him to lose his concentration. He turned to stare face to face with a girl.

She was a girl who had brown hair and a sweet heart shaped face. She smiled at Speedy and asked, 'May I have this dance?" Speedy said, "Sure,." and walked out onto the dance floor. He spotted Aqualad dancing with a Mexican girl, and grinned at his partner. She looked at him with round, blue eyes, and then heard someone call her name. She whipped around, and she melted.

"Timothy! You're here!" she screamed loudly. Everyone turned to see a boy turn red as Speedy's partner ran up to hug him. The boy was a tall, Korean boy who had short black hair. He had a serious face, and wore a black tux. The girl hugged and squeezed him to death. He pushed her away.

"I wasn't calling you, Samantha, I was calling her," and pointed toward Sam, who was still dancing with Shuhei as if they were in a trance. The girl broke down and said, "For everything I have done for you, you just…" Tim pushed past her. "Look. We never had a relationship, you're just being freaking emotional and trying to manipulate me again."

Tim walked toward Sam and pulled her violently away from Shuhei. Sam stared at Tim with wide eyes, and Shuhei glared at Tim, who looked at Sam in the face.

"We need to talk. Now. Outside." Tim pulled Sam forward when a red X fell out of his pocket.

"He's Red X! Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

* * *

Chapter 19 up! Wow, short and not that great. Please review and give me critical reviews! A spoiler! 

"_What do you want with my girl!" "Well, she was mine first!" "You're both wrong, she's mine!"_

_Chapter 20: A Confusing Web of Love_


	20. A Confusing Web of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 20:** A Confusing Web of Love

* * *

Timothy quickly faced the Titans. Starfire hurtled her star bolts at him while Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon. All of the Titans attacked Timothy. As the smoke cleared, Timothy still stood clean. He looked mad though.

"Why the hell are you shooting at me!" That idiot over there put this stupid red X in my pocket!" yelled Tim as he threw it at Robin's feet. Robin picked it up and glared at Shuhei, who still had on a serious face. Then, Timothy went over to Shuhei and Sam and took Sam's arm.

Shuhei yelled, "What do you want with my girl!" Tim shot back, "Well, she was mine first!" Suddenly, Speedy ran forward and took Sam's hand. "You're both wrong, she's mine!" The three boys bickered for a while until Robin yelled, "BE QUIET!" Everyone shut up. Tim grabbed Sam and held her close to him. Shuhei looked stunned, but very angry. Robin glared at all of them. He turned toward Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam looked at him through her dark glasses. Then she took them off. He gasped.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Sam glared at everyone, and they could her eyes flash bright green, then a sky blue. Sam looked at Robin.

"I'm the girl who saved your ass from Slade, and ended up dying. I sacrificed my life to save yours, and you don't know who I am?" Sam said in a quiet, demanding voice. Robin looked at her, horrified.

"You're… You died four years ago! I know you did! I saw you die!" yelled Robin at Sam. Sam's eyes turned a violent red. She walked toward Robin in an evil way, with a lot of anger inside of her.

"How could I have died if I am here? I saved your life, yet I was your worst enemy. You tried to kill me! It left me like this!" yelled Sam at Robin. Robin looked at her surprised as she gazed at him through the eyes.

Robin slowly said, "You're, Spark, the avenger of all vengeance! But you were only a regular teen back then! We went to school together, and we hated each other. One day, I was Robin, and I saw you in the graveyard. Suddenly, Slade appeared, and…"

Sam finished the story. "He shot some kind of laser thing at you. I pushed you out and got full on in the body. After that, he punched and kicked me for being an idiot for saving you. Of course, I was the top girl for martial arts. I beat you twice at school. Any way, he decided to burned me." Sam laughed a low, sarcastic laugh. "Little did he know he created a monster! Fire and the laser had a negative effect on my body." Tim looked at Sam and quietly said, "Spark, I love you." Spark's eyes became a mellow brown, and she looked at him. She put her sunglasses back on and looked at the three boys. She sighed and beckoned the Titans and the other four into a private room. She sat them all down. She looked at Speedy.

"I'm sorry, but…" Speedy looked at her. "Love is so sorrowful." Speedy said, "WHY?" Sam quietly replied, "I knew Tim first, but then, we lost contact. Funny thing is, I always hated Tim so much that I wanted to strangle him."

Chantal and Cedric sat down. Chantal smiled at all of the Titans and said, "Ready for another flashback?" All the Titans groaned.

"NOT AGAIN!" This time, Raven and Sam smiled, which was rare for both of them. Raven stood up.

"You guys get to experience it this time. By mixing my magic with her elements, I think we can make a broad picture for you guys so that you feel that you are there." Raven stood on one side and held out her hands. "Azerath, Metrione Zinthos!" Black energy swirled up. Sam calmly took off her sunglasses and breathed in deeply. She took in Raven's black magic through her eyes. She breathed slowly as she absorbed Raven's energy. Her body lifted off the ground was she swirled in black energy. Raven chanted "Azerath Metrione ZINTHOS!" and a black raven dove for Sam's eyes. She sucked it all in, and then fell onto the ground. Tim and Shuhei rushed over to her.

Tim checked her pulse. "She isn't breathing!" Shuhei felt her skin. "She's out cold."

"_No_" said a voice. Sam's eyes fluttered open. _"I was just absorbing her energy. Now it's my turn_." Sam slowly got up and chanted, "Sohtinz enoirtem HTARZEA!" The entire black energy came out of her eyes in the form of a raven, but mixing with it was a blood red phoenix. They mixed together and in the middle, it formed a white dove. All of the energy floated in the air as birds, twirling around each other. Raven kept on chanting, but slowly, she got weaker. Cyborg ran to her side and held onto her. Sam saw Raven and quickly started to chant louder a strange incarnation.

"_By moonlight full and sunlight dim, the shadows dance while people shiver. Yet darkness reins in peace with light, like yin and yang together in flight. Come forth and mix two souls together, to form a picture so clear. Let all experience these events, in such a way that they will never forget._"

Sam slowly walked up to the three birds and brought her hands together. They all combined and formed a red liquid in a black and white crystal bowl. Sam said, "Raven, you may rest now. It has been complete." Raven nodded, and she rested her head on Cyborg's shoulder. Sam walked up to each person and drew a line across their forehead, then painted twin cuts on each cheek. After every Titan had the inscriptions, Sam poured the liquid in a circle around the people. Sam and Raven put the empty goblet in the middle. Sam stood up and pointed her finger toward Raven's charka. It glowed, and everyone felt a relaxing warmth go through them, and they closed their eyes and slept.

_

* * *

Chapter 20 up! WOW! THAT TOOK A LOOOONG TIME! Well, please review!_

"_Dudes! Where are we?" "In a dream which you can feel, my friends. Behold, the first flashback."_

_Chapter 21: Flashback # 1: Sam and Tim meet._


	21. Flashback 1: Sam and Tim Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 21:** Flashback # 1 Sam and Timothy Meet

* * *

All of the Titans woke up in a bleak grass field, with a slight wind blowing through their hairs and the moon quivering high above them. It was dark and quiet, and trees cast black shadows through the fields. 

"Dudes! Where are we?" asked Beast Boy as he held onto Terra. All of the Titans looked at Sam and Timothy, who looked solemn.

"In a dream which you can feel, my friends. Behold, the first flashback," announced Sam. She motioned them to follow her. Slowly, they walked around the field. Suddenly, they heard laughter. All of the Titans crouched low, but Sam said, "We won't see you. You are now invisible and in my memory file. Thanks to Raven's powers and my strange mutation, we were able to enter my soul. Now observe." All of the Titans watched as three teenage girls walked through the grass. One girl was tall and slender, with long hair tied up in a half-ponytail with hair still falling on her shoulders. The girls who stood at her side were a little shorter then her. The one with twin ponytails was slightly taller then the girl with long layered hair that was let loose. The tall girl said, "So, Sam and Chantal, what are we to do now?" Everyone looked at Chantal and Sam, who nodded, and motioned them to watch.

"We're looking for the guys, Mhera. They've seem to have gotten lost," said Sam, who wasn't smiling. Chantal laughed and tossed her hair. "Anyway, who would want them?" A voice said, 'Maybe I do." The three girls whirled around and came face to face with a blond haired boy who had bright blue eyes. He looked at them calmly as three other boys walked out from behind them. Their eyes were all black, and they seemed not to be looking at anything in particular. Mhera gasped. "No! That's not Spence!" The guy chuckled. "Oh, but it is. And it is also Hiro and Tim." The other girls looked horrified. Sam stepped up. "But Matt Q.! Why? What have we done?" she asked, walking close to him. Tim growled a dog growl, but she ignored him. She walked up to Matt Q. and put his hands on her shoulder and shook him gently. "Why?" Matt Q. glared at her and said, 'Because Aimee never loved me, though I loved her back!" Sam gave Matt Q. a half hug and said, "Silly boy! She loves you thou!" Suddenly, Matt Q. grabbed her by the throat and choked her. He laughed, "This is what you always did to me. Now it's my turn!" He turned to his minions. "Hiro! Spence! Attack!" The two boys leapt forward, but the girls back flipped backwards and started running in opposite directions. Matt Q. held on to Sam, who growled and said, "Let me go!" She kicked him and landed on the ground. The shadow Shuhei and Speedy ran forward, but Sam stopped them. "Watch and do not interfere!"

Sam landed on the ground and got up again, but a foot sent her crashing back down. She saw Tim's foot on her back. 'No," she moaned. She grabbed his leg and pulled it off of her back and ran. He chased her and they vanished in a thick settling fog. As the Titans remained still, Mhera and Spence came into view. Spence had caught her and was holding her body slung over his shoulder. Mhera weakly was pounding him with her fists, but he wouldn't let go. Suddenly, she flipped her foot up and caught him in the jaw. She slammed him into the ground and pinned her knee onto his chest. He looked fazed for a second but then grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the ground. She whispered, 'Let this work." She moved her head up and kissed Spence square in the mouth. His eyes turned back into his regular mellow brown eyes. He held her in an embrace and said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They cried together, and Spence picked Mhera up. 'We have to leave this place right now." He ran out into the fog with her. The Titans let their breaths out and turned to another battle of the genders.

Chantal was flipping away from Hiro and kicking at him with her martial arts. Surprisingly, he dodged with quick reflexes and caught her arm. He pulled her forward into a head lock and punched her into pressure points which paralyzed her legs. He swung her over his shoulder and started toward Matt Q. As they neared a tree, Chantal reached up and hooked onto a branch. She swung her whole body over it and sung into Hiro. "Peek-a-boo!" she said as she kicked him square in the chest. He fell into the ground, and Chantal fell on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Hiro gripped Chantal's hand, who gripped back. The boy slowly gained his mind back and hugged her back. Hiro got up and together, they ran off to find Mhera and Spence. The Titans looked at Chantal. She blushed and said, "Fast reflexes. Everyone in my family was like that!" They heard a rustle of wind and they saw Sam sprinting as Tim was close behind her.

"Tim! Stop!" yelled Sam as she was getting tired. Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and went into a perfect dive roll. But as she sprang back up, Tim tackled her and they skid through the grass. Sam struggled to break free, but Tim's grip was iron. Tim pulled her off the ground and dragged her toward Matt Q. She kicked him and he fell over, but Sam still was in Tim's grip, and their hands were held together. Tim looked at Sam as if he had woken up from a dream and said, "Hello." Sam glared at him, but then started to cry. She got up and said, "Go find the other. I need to talk to matt Q. alone." She started walking toward Matt when Tim said, "Are you okay?" Sam replied in a bitter voice, "Fine! Just leave me alone!" Tim looked heart-broken, but then anger replaced it. "GOD!" he yelled and ran toward the others. Sam walked toward Matt Q. and put her hand on his shoulder. "Matt, I'm sorry." Matt looked at her and said, "Love is so pointless." Sam sat down next to him and ran her hand through his hair. "I agree, but I think you'll be able to catch Aimee again. Did you know you're hair is still as soft as a baby's?" He looked at her with his clear blue eyes. "You think?" Sam smiled and said, "I know." She hugged him like a friend, and said, 'Want me to walk you home?" Matt Q. looked at her and said, "Sure." Matt stood up and gave Sam a pull up. He pulled too hard, and they toppled over and Sam landed on top of Matt Q. She jumped back up and said, "Sorry!"

Matt Q. grinned. "No problem!" They laughed and walked back to matt's house. Unknown to them, Tim was still watching. "Grrrrrrr….." growled Tim as he followed them. Cyborg said, "Man Sam! You hang out with way too many boys!" Sam shot back, 'They're just friends!" Soon, the image faded into a thick fog and vanished. They stood in a black room.

""Okay," said Cyborg. Raven and Sam walked forward and touched a red dot on the wall. It burst open, and the Titans fell into another deep slumber.

_

* * *

Chapter 21 done! Wow! That was long! Not really, but….. spoiler! _

"_Can I talk to you Sam?" "What do you want Tuttle?" "For you to love me." _

_Chapter 22: Flashback#2Prom Night_


	22. Flashback 2: A Dance Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 22:** Flashback # 2 Dance Night

* * *

The Titans all woke up and they groaned. "Man, never eat waffles before traveling," said Cyborg as he held his stomach. Sam shushed them and led them toward an auditorium. They opened the door and entered the auditorium, where it was dark with only a disco ball going. A slim girl walked past Beast Boy in a halter dress. "Hey Bonita," said Beast Boy, making Terra jealous a little. But the girl passed him as if he wasn't there. 

"DUDE! SHE JUST SNUBBED ME!" he yelled. Terra slapped him across the face and Timothy said, "This is a memory. You cannot disturb it unless someone in the memory sees beyond what is tangible."

"There," said Sam as she pointed to one girl. She wore a long black dress which as tank-top like and very slim on her thin and muscular body. She wore a blood red, light shawl, and her hair was tied in twin ponytails with a long red ribbon coming from both. She wore a black mask over her eyes, and sat in the back next to the wall. A red "Z" on her golden necklace glittered in the disco ball's light. She looked bored to death. Starfire asked, "Why friend, do you not party with the others?" Sam said, "You'll see."

A boy with black hair that was a little long in the face approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Charles! I like your hair! Parted in the middle, huh?" The boy blushed and said, "Will you teach me how to dance?" Sam said, "Anything for my best friend." They got up and together danced a slow waltz. Sam smiled and said, "Good Charles!" Suddenly, a short girl in a strapless pastel pink dress said, 'Oh Charles! You promised me a dance!" Charles glanced at the girl and said, 'I didn't promise you anything, Nami!" She said, "Well, you have to dance with me! We will definitely win king and queen!" Charles sighed and Sam whispered, "Ditch her after this dance. It's going to be a fast one where you don't have to touch her." Charles nodded, and the two parted. As Sam was walking off, a hand grabbed her into a fast samba. It was Tim. He said to her, 'You're mine for the night." Sam said, "I don't think so. Why don't you dance with Samantha over there?" Tim growled, and a voice nicely said, "May I dance with her please?" They turned and saw Shuhei, dressed nicely. Tim said, "Sure," through his teeth, and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam wiped off the kiss with her hand and gave it back to Tim by slapping him across the face.

Shuhei and Sam danced slowly through five different dances. They were wonderful dancers, and everyone stopped to watch the two Asians dance perfectly in time. Shuhei whispered in Sam's ear, "Are you ready for tonight?" Sam nodded. A voice tapped Shuhei's shoulder and said, "May I borrow your partner?" The voice was coming from a Caucasian boy with blondish-brown hair that was long and layered a bit. (When I say long, it goes half-way up the neck and is a little over the eyes.) He had bright blue eyes and white teeth. Shuhei said, "Of course Tuttle! Just don't lose her." Shuhei let go of Sam and handed her to Tuttle. Sam and Tuttle danced a slow waltz, and she kept on glaring at him.

Tuttle looked at her and said, "What?" Sam growled, and Tuttle said, "Are you in a bad mood?" Sam growled again, and Tuttle sighed and said, 'Come on. Let's go outside when this song ends." They didn't notice that everyone was admiring them. The Caucasian and Asian dancing together in a gliding and synconized way. Tuttle was a little taller then Sam and framed her slender body with his muscular one. Everyone quickly wrote something down on a little paper and put it into the ballot box. As the song ended, Tuttle led Sam to the refreshments booth. Sam took some punch and drank it slowly. Tuttle waited for her, and they went outside together. They walked through the little grass soccer field together and walked up to a bench. They sat down next to each other under the golden moon. Tuttle asked, "Are you okay?" Sam nodded her head slowly. Tuttle looked at her, and said, "You know, you look nice today." Sam awkwardly laughed and said, "Thank you." They both stood up next to each other and Sam said, "Thanks." Tuttle embraced Sam into a tight hug, and Sam buried her face into his chest. They stood there for a long time, with Sam crying into Tuttle's chest, and Tuttle stroking her hair. Tuttle said, "Will you remember me?" Sam said, "Yes, I will." Suddenly, her red 'Z' started to flash, and they looked at each other with a knowing expression.

They returned back into the auditorium as they were announcing the prom's royalties. "As Princess and Prince, we have Charles Lee and Nami Yamamoto!" Charles groaned as he walked onto the stage with Nami. He took the crown and announced, 'I step down as prince. I'd rather not dance with her." He took the crown and threw it to Tim. "But Timothy Kim would love to dance with Nami!" Tim blushed, and was forced to go on the stage and take Nami. "The King and Queen are…. Bryan Tuttle and Sam Lee!" Tuttle and Sam slowly walked up toward the stage and stood up on top the stage. Sam had taken off her mask, and as she walked past Shuhei, she passed it to him. They stood on the stage, and she accepted a sliver tiara with which glistened next to the king's crown. The announcer hushed the applauses and said, "Will anyone say why these two are the king and queen?" A hand shot up, and a boy yelled, "Cause Tuttle loves Sam!" Everyone laughed as the two on stage blushed. Another hand shot up, and a preppy girl said, "Don't they, like, look so cute together? I mean, Tuttle like, all tall and muscular, and Sam's, like, thin and muscular. They, like, go together like Yin and Yang. I mean, like, Tuttle's Caucasian, and Sam's like, Asian, and Sam's like, up to Tuttle's nose, and they dance so perfectly together, it's like, SO CUTE!" Everyone burst into applauses again, and the two entered the spotlight.

Tuttle and Sam slowly danced under the disco ball in a slow waltz, neither one looking at each other. Tuttle whispered, 'You okay Sam?" She said back quietly, 'Yes." They danced slowly until the song ended, and the princess and new prince joined in. Tim got close to Sam and said, "What are you doing?" Sam said, 'What?" Tim replied, "Look! I know you like Tuttle, but what about me?" Sam looked confused and said, "You're my friend, Tim." Tim groaned and said, "Never mind. I'll tell you later." Sam looked puzzled, but Tuttle pulled her closer as they danced another waltz. Tuttle whispered into her ear, "Will you be okay tomorrow?" Sam said, 'Yes." Suddenly, Tuttle pulled her onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen…. I have an announcement to make." Tuttle got down on one knee and said, to Sam, 'Will you be my girlfriend?"

They had rehearsed this so many times that Sam could say the words flying out of her mouth. Sam looked him in the eye and said, "No, I cannot." She started to cry and jumped off the stage and ran for the exit. A hand passed her the black mask and she put it on hurriedly. Tuttle ran after her and said, "Wait Sam!" Matt Q. let her run past and looked at Tuttle, who nodded his head slightly. Sam ran out the doors in a hurry. The Titans watched as Sam looked at herself, bored. Suddenly, Tim stepped in front of Tuttle. "What did you do to her?" he asked in a threatening voice. Tuttle stood still and said, "Nothing." He tried to push past Tim, but Tim pushed back and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Tuttle said, "Nothing, okay? I just need to go find her now…" Suddenly, a fist punched him in the stomach, and a brutal fight began. Sam motioned the others to go outside. They quietly slipped out, and they saw Sam dressed as Spark.

She wore a black mask like Robin's over her eyes and had on her usually costume (Refer to earlier chapters). She waited patiently for Tuttle, who was still inside. Finally, she quietly entered the room. She saw Tim strangling Tuttle. She quickly changed back into her formal dress and ran toward Tim. She was known as the fastest girl in the school and strongest too. She tackled Tim and sent him sliding across the floor. He ended up at Nami's feet. Nami picked him up (sort of) and said, "Are you okay Tim?" Tim pushed her away and said, "Let me go!" Tim rushed back to Sam, who was helping Tuttle up. He had a few bruises and scratches. As Tim rushed forward, Shuhei and Matt Q. held him back.

"Dude! Leave her alone for now!" Tim calmed down a bit, and they loosened their grip. Sam looked at him with a sad glance, and quickly took Tuttle outside. Sam looked at him and changed back into her previous outfit. She watched as Tuttle switched into a dark blue outfit just like hers. He put on a pair of sunglasses and said, 'Let's go." Sam got out her wind board, and they flew into the night sky.

Sam said, "Get ready to Switch Again." The Titans prepared themselves for the black void. Suddenly, they were sucked forward into a black hole.

"I FEEL SICK!" yelled Beast Boy.

* * *

Chapter 22! Not that great! Spoiler! 

"_Well hello Bryan. I see you have returned to me. I knew you would always come back to your uncle… Oh but who is this? I see you have a little girlfriend."_

Which villain is this? GUESS AND SEE!


	23. Flashback 3: Graveyard Gloom

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 23:** Flashback # 3 Graveyard Gloom

* * *

The Titans woke up in a dark, foggy graveyard. Many headstones were black with corrosion, and spooky trees haunted the graves. All of the Titans looked uneasy. Chantal hugged Cedric tightly and all of them moved forward through the haunted woods. They heard a scurry of wind, and they saw Tuttle and Sam land neatly on a patch of old flowers. Sam leapt off the board and helped Tuttle down. They looked around quietly. Suddenly, they heard an evil cackling.

"Well hello Bryan. I see you have returned to me. I knew you would always come back to your uncle… Oh but who is this? I see you have a little girlfriend." The two whirled around to face Brother Blood. He had glowing red eyes which flickered black.

"You're not my…" Sam slammed Tuttle into the ground as Brother Blood shot lasers out of his eyes at them. Cyborg yelled, "Dude! How did he do that?" The Titans watched as the two ran. Finally, they hid behind a tree trunk. "Look Tuttle. That isn't your uncle. Your uncle is overshadowing him. We have to work together Tuttle, okay?" Tuttle nodded and the two jumped out from behind the tree. Spark threw her twin sais at Brother Blood and pinned him to the ground. Tuttle flipped over and pulled out his twin kantana swords. Brother Blood shot him down, and Tuttle crumpled into a heap. Brother Blood pulled off the twin sais and walked toward Tuttle. As he got up, Blood pinned him down with his foot.

"Well, dear nephew, I see you still haven't changed though. You should really join me. Your apprenticeship is well needed," he said. Spark looked at Tuttle and yelled, "NOW!" She used her wind power to cause the sais to fly back to her and ran at Brother Blood with brutality. They battled for a while. Blood touched a red, warm "S" slashed on his face. Spark quickly ran to Tuttle and helped him up.

"God Tuttle! I shouldn't have gotten you into this," she said, and helped him up.

"No," said another voice. "But you two are now in my web. I am the spider, and you are my dinner." Slade walked out and twirled his metal Bo staff. "You see, my nephew hasn't been good lately." Slade walked in a circle around the two. "But that will all change." Sam yelled, "Never!" and ran at Slade. He moved aside, but Spark kicked him with a back flip and cut his mask in half. Tuttle got up from the ground and got over to Spark. Suddenly, Slade knocked him away from Spark. He grabbed Tuttle's wrist, which burned.

Tuttle screamed, "No!" and Slade threw him to the ground. He had a burn that had a bloody and crocked ST. Tuttle winced, but charged at Slade. Another body slam tackled Slade into a tree and kept punching him until Slade fell off the side of the cliff. Spark ran to Tuttle and asked, "You're burn okay?" Tuttle winced as Spark touched it. Quickly, she conjured up a breezy wind and aimed it into the burn. Tuttle stiffened, but relaxed after the ice circulated through the burn. Spark leaned Tuttle up against the tree, and stood next to him with her hands on his shoulder.

"Tuttle, I knew I shouldn't have gotten you into this. Now that Slade's gone, go and run. I want you to live! Please Tuttle!" Tuttle refused, and Spark looked a little mad. Spark said, "TUTTLE! Come on, I seriously…" Tuttle pushed her into the side and landed on top of her like a protective shield as fire was shot at the tree. Tuttle and Spark gasped as Slade rose up. He laughed at them mockingly. "You think you can run?" he asked as he walked toward them. Tuttle and Spark stood up and got ready to fight. Slade jumped forward and kicked Tuttle into the ground, then grabbed Spark by the throat. She struggled to kick him, but he wouldn't let go. He slowly kept on squeezing her neck until she choked. He dropped her and his palm lit with fire.

"Now you'll never be able to see," he said, and thrust the palm at Spark's head and eyes. "NO!" yelled Tuttle as he jumped on Slade and tackled him. Tuttle hit him with all of the lightning he could. He and Slade faced off. "Either me or her," said Slade. Tuttle growled and tackled Slade toward the cliff. They both fell off. "Tuttle!" yelled Spark. She chanted in Chinese, and Tuttle rose up from the cliff's doom, and landed by her feet.

By now, Tuttle has had his legs cut deeply and his face bruised. His arms were cut. He struggled over to Spark, who was lying on the ground very still. He checked her for a pulse. His eyes watered, and he whispered into he girl's ear, "Don't leave me. I love you." Spark's mask was burned off, and it lay melting him her eyes. Tuttle peeled off the mask and saw that her eyes were in a fire and wind battle. He slowly eased her into his arms and chanted in Chinese like Spark had taught him. Wind started to rush to help her, and finally the fire was over. Spark slowly woke up, and looked at Tuttle. He hugged her quietly, and they both sat there crying.

A black hole sucked the Titans into another black room. They all looked at Sam, who was in deep thought. Tim said, "Where's Tuttle?" Sam looked at Tim and her eyes flared a slight deep blue.

"I know where he is, and we're going to find out."

_

* * *

Chapter 23 up! Long spoiler!_

"_Sam, you okay?" "Tuttle, can I say something?" "What?"  
_

_Chapter 24: Flashback 4: Love Hurts_


	24. Flashback 4: Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 24:** Flashback # 4 Love Hurts

(Author's Note: This chapter kinda gets… bad, so don't read it unless you have the stomach. And no one under 13!) 3 (ice cream)

* * *

The Titans all looked at Sam, who was still in deep thought. Suddenly, Shuhei ran forward and hugged her tightly. She stroked his hair and smiled weakly at him. It wasn't really romantic love; it was more like a brother-sister love. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she smiled. 

"This is your little brother?" asked Tim. Sam nodded her head, and then faced the Titans with Shuhei still in her arms. Tim said, "Sam told me that she had a little bro when we went to middle school together. Shuhei was a little short Japanese 6th grader with hair that was dark brown which looked a light highlighted brown in the sunlight. They were really close. He always sat with her at lunch, and she always cleaned him up whenever he fell on the court and scraped himself. They aren't related, but Sam felt that she had to protect him sometimes. They parted when she graduated, and they haven't really seen each other after because of the explosion." All the Titans looked at Sam, who was still holding onto Shuhei and combing her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, a door opened and light peered through. Sam calmly walked forward, but then stopped.

"Robin," she said. "I don't think you want to come here. It might bring back bitter memories." Robin looked confused and asked, "Why?" Sam replied, 'You didn't think." Robin grimaced and everyone walked into the door. It slammed behind them, and a light blinded their eyes…

When the Titans opened their eyes again, they were in a quiet, dark room. They saw two figures, one lying in the bed and one pacing the floor. The one in the bed stirred, and the other rushed to her side.

"Sam, you okay?" asked an anxious Tuttle. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Tuttle's deep blue eyes. She slightly nodded and slowly rose up.

"Tuttle, can I say something?" she asked. Tears watered up in her eyes, and Tuttle held her in his comforting arms. They sat there for a while, and Tuttle's hear thumped. "What?" he asked.

"After Slade's fire attacked me, it took something from me. He's blind in both eyes. He needed the eyes of a strong hero. He was going for Dick Grayson, you know, the Boy Wonder? But he got me first. He had already prepared Dick's eyes, but I took him first. Now, my eyes are blind, Tuttle. I can't see you," she said. Tuttle looked at her, and took her hand. She lifted it and put it through his long, blondish-brown hair. (get ready for some mushiness. Sorry!)

"I'll never see your blonde hair again, or gaze through your deep blue eyes." Tuttle looked into her brown eyes. They seemed normal. "Why do your eyes see normal though?"

Sam replied slowly, "Fire and Wind are not good partners. Slade took my eyesight, but I could restore it with the wind. But I also had to use fire. Now my eyes will change color because of the emotions in my body. Fire exposes emotion, but wind doesn't. That's why I am blind. I see emotions, but I can't see the world around me without feeling regret." Sam stood up and walked toward the door. Tuttle asked, "Where are you going?" Sam replied, "I'm going to find Dick and settle this argument."

Robin paled a little, and said, "Sam…" She hushed him, and they were transported to another setting. It was a lit up guys locker room, and soccer players were inside, changing and preparing to go home. Sam slowly entered the locker room. She had cuts slicing through her check, a bandage patch on one side of her forehead, bruises on her legs, a long thin cut down both arms, and a bandage on her leg. Sam slowly walked through the crowds of boys, who all stopped to check her out. One guy even dared to ask, "Hey Sam. Want to go out? I've got free reserve a restaurant. Later, you and I, go to my house, you know, make out, get into bed …" All of the guys hooted, but Sam turned around and glared at him, then calmly replied, "I thought you played volleyball Gene, not soccer." Gene the guy walked up to Sam and held her hands and pulled her toward him. "Come on, it'll be fun." Sam pulled away and punched him in the stomach. "Just remember the time I served the ball and whacked you in the face as an answer, Gene." Gene held his stomach and nodded. Sam turned around and another voice said, "If you're looking for your little bro, Shuhei left already."

Sam turned around and faced Dick Grayson. He had his black hair down like when it got wet, but the front was spiked a little. He wore a dark green and black soccer uniform. He had on black sunglasses, and he flashed a white smile. Sam looked at him and said, "I wasn't looking for Shuhei. I was looking for you." All of the other guys started hooting and chanting again until Dick raised his hands up and silenced them. He grinned and said, 'So, you want to take my offer for the City Hopkins's Dance? I mean, aren't we perfect?" All of the other guys yelled back, "Of course." Dick turned back to Sam and said, "Of course I'll go! When should the limo pick…" Suddenly, Sam grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face toward hers, and said, "No, I'm not going. I wanted to talk about Slade." Dick's face went serious, and he paled a little more. Sam let go and whispered into his ear, "Tonight meet Tuttle and me by the graveyard. We have some business to settle." Sam turned around, and Dick managed to yell, "So it's a date, right? Cool, pick you up at six and later we can go to my house! Hey guys, give it up for your captain! He just got a date with one of the smartest and most athletic girl in the whole school! Give it up for him!"

As Sam left the noisy chanting locker rooms, a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Tuttle in the uniform. He had a bandage on his check and twin bruises on both legs. He had scratches all over his arms and a large bandage on his left arm. He smiled his white smile, and Sam smiled back. She gave him a hug and asked, "Where's Shuhei?" A figure popped out of a locker and said, "Here!" Sam hugged Shuhei sisterly, and ruffled his hair. Sam turned back to Tuttle and quietly said, "Don't forget," and hugged him again. This time the whole soccer team was watching them. Sam didn't notice and walked out of the locker room. Shuhei waved, and went to change into his normal clothes. Tuttle smiled a little and then turned to the rest of the guys. "What?" he asked.

Gene walked up to him and said, 'Man, you one lucky guy, dating Sam." Tuttle blushed and said, "I'm not dating her." "Then why did you hug her?" asked Dick, who was leaning on the locker. He walked toward Tuttle, and a sea of soccer players parted. "You think you better just because Sam likes you? Well, you aren't," he said to Tuttle. "You're just another punk trying to get in my way between Sam and me, so back off. She's mine, got that?" Dick pushed Tuttle into a locker, smashing his head against the cool metal. Blood dripped from a previous cut. "Got that? Tuttle replied, "No. She loves me, and she hates you." Dick kicked Tuttle and punched him until he was a heap on the ground, bleeding. "Let that be a lesson." Shuhei ran over to Dick and kicked him really hard in the back. Shuhei punched him in a fury of fists, causing Dick to bend forward in pain. Dick whirled around and was about to strike Shuhei when a hand grabbed his. "You going to hurt little kids now too?" asked a weak Tuttle. Tuttle whispered to Shuhei, 'Get Sam." Tuttle pushed Dick back into a tall person who was standing next to Gene. It was Tim. He looked amused, but stayed calm. He caught Dick and pushed him back up. "Go get him. But that Sam isn't worth your time." As Tim said those words, he frowned.

Dick charged Tuttle and punched him in the stomach, then kicked him over and over. He kicked him into another locker, which stained a blood red. Tuttle laid on the ground, breathing hard, which blood trickling from his mouth. Dick asked, "So, who's Sam going to like now, a captain of the soccer team or a beat up soccer player who can't defend himself?" Tuttle hunched up and stood up again. "A beat up soccer player who can't defend himself from a weird captain." Dick shot his foot out to kick Tuttle, but a hand grabbed it and pulled on it hard. Dick flipped over and landed on his back.

"I agree with Tuttle," said Sam coolly. She ran to Tuttle's side with a skateboard in her hand and Shuhei by her side. She dropped the skateboard and said to Tuttle, "You okay?" Tuttle grunted, and Sam picked him up off the ground and he rested himself on her shoulder. Shuhei was only up to Tuttle's chest, but he helped to boost Tuttle up. Sam handed Tuttle the key and said, "Come on. Let's go." Tuttle and Shuhei got out of the door, but as Sam was leaving, a group of soccer boys covered the entrance.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Dick. Sam slowly turned to face the soccer leader. "Going home." Dick walked a full circle around her, looking her up and down. The soccer team crowded around them in a circle, and Tim was watching every move Dick made. Another pair of eyes was also watching them. Dick finally said "I like you. Your body is muscular, and perfect." He suddenly went forward and grabbed Sam in a hug. Sam struggled to get free, but Dick's hold was steel. He pushed her chest into his.

"What? You don't like it? I thought you'd rather date a soccer captain then a beat-up player. You know, we do look good together…" Sam pulled out of his reach, Sam eye's flashed anger, but through her black sunglasses, no one could tell. She ran toward Dick and threw a punch. But he grabbed her fist and pulled her into himself really hard. Sam backed away, but Dick looked unaffected and still grinned stupidly. Sam's eyes were burning with hate, and once again she ran forward with the speed of a track sprinter. She managed to sock Dick in the stomach, but he was able to grab both of her arms and twist them behind her back. He pinned her to the wall. Sam was still struggling to get away from him, but then Dick turned her around and kissed her in the mouth. Sam got mad. Really mad. She flipped over and kicked Dick into the ground and had one knee in his stomach. She leaned onto him and put pressure onto his stomach. She stood up when she got him to the "begging for mercy" stage and looked at one of the guys. Dick was on the floor with blood coming from his mouth.

Tim walked toward Dick and said, "Here," and handed him a towel. Dick rose up and said, "Someone watch Tuttle, Shuhei, and Sam. I want to settle some issues with Sam." Tim walked out of the locker room and tailed Sam.

"Mind me asking, but what just happened?" asked Beast Boy. Sam looked at the ground and then stared at Robin. "What do you think, Robin?" Robin replied slowly, "He was a ghastly guy." Sam flashed an evil grin, and Robin winced again. Sam said, "Okay you guys. Hurry up. We need to follow Tim and Sam and Come on."

Sam jogged forward, but Tim stopped her. "Are you sure you want to show them?" Sam looked annoyed and said, "It's what they need to know." Shuhei asked, "Did you have a skateboard in there?" Sam looked at him and said, "Yes I did. Now come on." She sprinted forward to catch up to the flashback Sam and Tim All of the other Titans followed her, and everything blurred in darkness.

_

* * *

Chapter 24 up! Really weird and long! Review! A spoiler! _

" _Why the hell do you not date me? I love you!" _

"_Why the hell would I date a bastard like you? You only like me for my looks!"_

"_Then why date Tuttle?" _

"_Because he loves me, that's why."  
"Then why is he dating that blonde cheerleader?" _

_Chapter 25: Flashback #5: Love equals Hell_


	25. Flashback 5: Love equals Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, but I do own Cedric, Chantal, Shuhei, and Sam, so don't steal or else! I am dead serious!

**Chapter 25:** Flashback # 5 Love equals Hell

* * *

When the Titans could see again, they were back at the graveyard. This time, the night was black and filled with glittering stars. The tombstones were shimmering in the moonlight, and an owl hooted in the dark trees. They sat quietly in the clearing, and heard someone whistling a soft, evil melody. A shadow materialized behind them, and stood, waiting for another person. 

Sam stood in the middle with her black and red spandex shorts and t-shirt, and around her waist was her red chain belt and her famous flashing twin sais. She wore black sunglasses over hr eyes, and had twin cuts on her left cheek. He black hair was tied back into twin ponytails, and she whistled the evil song slowly. Her long black and red cape blew in the breeze. Tuttle materialized behind her. He was wearing dark blue and blood red spandex shorts and t-shirt just like Sam. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes, and his long brownish-blonde hair. He had twin kantana swords strapped onto his back, and he looked at Sam. Sam looked back at him with a slight frown. He hugged her in an embrace, and she hugged him back.

"Will you guys get a room?" said a voice. All of the Titans gasped.

The guy who had just walked in wore black spandex and silver plated knee armors and shoes. He wore a black t-shirt which had orange sleeves and metal plating over the neck and arms. He had a silver metal helmet over his head, and around his waist was a metal utility belt. The guy removed his has helmet, and they saw Dick Grayson. He still had on his black sunglasses, but he didn't smile anymore, and was only frowning.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He held his helmet under his arm and walked up to Sam. Tuttle stood between them, and Sam calmly said, "Look. Don't join Slade. You'll become the bad guy." Dick laughed and said, "Aren't I already the bad guy?" Tuttle mumbled under his breath, "Yes." Dick kicked Tuttle in the stomach and said, "What did you say bastard?" Tuttle said, "I said that you were the bad guy." Dick reached to kick him again, but Sam caught his foot and flipped him into the ground.

"Stop it Dick!" she yelled. Dick got off the ground and looked Sam face to face.

"Why the hell do you not date me? I love you!" He spat in Sam's face.

Sam shot back, "Why the hell would I date a bastard like you? You only like me for my looks!" They glared at each other as Tuttle slowly rose up from the ground.

"Then why date Tuttle?" asked Dick.

"Because he loves me, that's why."

"Then why is he dating a blonde cheerleader?" Sam looked at Dick in dismay and looked at Tuttle. Tuttle looked at Sam, and she started to laugh. "Well, of course! Only a good soccer player could catch a cheerleader!" Dick said, "No, I'm serious." Tuttle yelled at Dick, "I'm NOT DATING A CHEERLEADER! YOU ARE!"

Sam's face turned to stone, and she said, "Our relationship isn't in the open. We're just friends, okay?" Dick laughed his chilling wolf howl and said, "Then why not date me? Our relationship would be more then friends?" Sam ran forward and punched Dick over and over again. Tuttle ran forward and held her back. "SAM!"

She finally stopped, but she was still angry. Someone was applauding in the background. "Bravo, bravo. I never knew you had that in you. You would make a fine apprentice, indeed." Slade walked up behind Dick, who smiled. Sam and Tuttle stood together, ready to fight. Slade laughed and said, "Well, what are we waiting for. Apprentice! Attack!" Dick put on his helmet and raced toward Tuttle with fury. Tuttle back flipped away from Dick and landed a solid kick into his stomach. From behind, Sam jumped on Dick and put her arms around his neck, squeezing him. He quickly flipped over, causing Sam to fall straight down into the ground. Dick jumped onto her back and pinned her onto the floor. She thrust her twin sais into his thick armor and threw him off of her. Tuttle helped her up while Dick slowly rose up.

He took out a few fire bombs and a metal Bo staff. He jumped into the air and threw the bombs at Sam and Tuttle. Sam blocked the fire with her cape, and as the smoke cleared, Sam checked on Tuttle. He was nowhere. There was a big cloud of smoke around her, and she couldn't see. An arm hugged her neck, and brought her down onto the ground. It was Dick's strong arm. Sam saw black for awhile, but quickly kicked her feet at his face. She smashed him into the ground, and the smoke slowly cleared.

Dick slowly rose, but Spark pointed her twin sais at his chest. "Don't move." Dick frowned, and a realization hit him. Sam was crying, but why? He heard Sam say, "I don't want to hurt you Dick! You have a long future ahead of you! Don't join Slade! Please!" Dick looked at her and said, "Yes. I won't join Slade." She got off of him and put her twin sais away.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," said Slade slowly. He was holding Tuttle by the neck. He was limp in Slade's metal grip. Sam screamed, "NO!" Slade said, "Fine then. If my dear nephew goes, then one of you will have to be my apprentice. And to make sure that this apprentice doesn't go away, I will pour molten lead over them. This way, they can never run away."

Dick said, "I have to go Sam." He walked toward Slade. But Sam stopped him. "You take Tuttle and run. I'll be fine here with Slade. I'm stronger then I look." Sam walked forward and stood ten feet from Slade. Slade threw the limp Tuttle at Dick, who caught him. But Slade grinned evilly.

"I fooled you. I will take you call as my apprentices!" Tuttle slowly awakened, but his blue eyes were black, and his grin was cold. He grabbed Dick and threw him into a tree. The tree's branches wrapped themselves around him, and he couldn't move. Tuttle then walked up to Sam. Sam kept whispering, "No, Tuttle, no!" She cried and said, "Sorry, Tuttle." She chanted an incantation in Chinese and huge wind came. She hurled it at Tuttle, but he countered with fire. This blew Sam into the ground, where she laid very still. Slade clapped and Tuttle walked up to him. Slade ruffled Tuttle's hair.

"Good nephew. I knew you could do this." Tuttle smiled. "Now, retrieve the girl for me. I would like to talk to her." Tuttle walked toward Sam, who was slowly getting up. He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder. She beat his back like a little girl, but it was no use. Then, she said, "I'm sorry Tuttle." Tuttle's eyes turned blue, and he said, "Its okay Sam, I still…" An electric shock ran through his body, and his eyes became black again.

"Foolish girl. Your words can break him, but I still have the upper hand," Slade growled. Sam looked at Tuttle, who glared back at her with his cold, black eyes. Suddenly, Sam lifted her head up and kissed him gently on the lips. Tuttle's eyes turned back to his deep blue, and he kissed her back. Slade growled, and shot at Tuttle and Sam. But Tuttle blocked him with fire while Sam attacked with wind.

Sam looked at the fallen Slade, and looked at Dick, who was cutting up the tree's branches with a sharp dirk. (Knife) He dropped down as Tuttle and Sam walked toward him. The three teenagers stood together. Sam asked Dick, "You okay?" He nodded, and Sam hugged him. "Thank goodness you're okay."

The threesome slowly walked toward the entrance of the graveyard, Tuttle holding Sam's hand, Dick holding her other. It was very happy. Suddenly, Tuttle stumbled and fell. Sam caught him, and laid him down on the ground. She used her wind, and scanned him.

"You've got internal bruising. You have to get out of here." Dick and Sam both swung Tuttle's arm around their necks. Slade stood in the entrance. "You're not going anywhere." Sam gave Tuttle to Dick and said, "Run." She faced Slade with a lot of wind swirling around her. He smirked.

"I don't want you; I want the boy, Dick." He faced Dick, who was struggling to get Tuttle out the gates. " Now, little boy, you will become my apprentice. What do you say?" Dick yelled, "NEVER!" and made sure that Tuttle was out of the way. Dick faced Slade with his face.

Slade sighed. "Then, my boy, you will die." Slade conjured up a huge fire stream and threw it at Dick. Dick prayed, but felt nothing. A blur had jumped in front of him and taken the fire in the chest. The blur was none other then Sam.

* * *

_Chapter 25 up! Give me reviews and tell me what to do:P A spoiler!_

"_Why did Sam have to jump in front of me?" _

"_Because she loved you as a friend, Dick. She always wanted you to become a hero."_

"_I'll do that for her. Hell, I'll do that for you too." _

Chapter 26: Flashback # 6: A year later…


End file.
